


Return To Arcadia Bay

by StrangeSamurai



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Coming of Age, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Novel, School, Story, Teenagers, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeSamurai/pseuds/StrangeSamurai
Summary: This story is about a Laura Beckett, who in the year 2017 (aged 20) lives in New York City in a small apartment struggling to pay her bills. After finishing her computer science degree a year earlier, she moved from the city of Durham, NC to the bustling city of New York (against her parent's wishes). Laura comes from a home of possessive parents, so leaving Durham became a significant stepping stone in her new life.Alone and with almost no financial support, she meets Max Caulfield in her ventures and realised that they were floormates. As they are roughly of the same age, Laura becomes fast acquaintances with the Washington State photographer before she too gets sucked into her personal troubles.An explosive accident sends Laura four years back in  time to the sleepy town of Arcadia Bay. There, her own knowledge of the past is shattered as  timelines change forever. Stuck in her 17 year old self, she is forced into the mystery that is of student disappearances and into Max and Chloe's lives.
Relationships: Chloe Price / Original Female Character, Max Caulfield / Original Female Character, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planned for this story to reach 25 - 30 chapters, with intervals every 5. Please comment criticism if possible, constructive or not. I wanna improve as a writer so :/

  
  
Sometime in July, 2017 New York City

The sounds of rain drizzled down the windows creating a sleepy ambience. There I was: left hand on the keyboard, and right hand on the mouse. A few mouse clicks there, some rapid key presses here. I was focused. With what little health I had the only way I could’ve won this battle would be to dodge every, single, attack. And I did just that.

“Igni!” I’d bark, careful to not put my emotions over my focus. The fire from my spell ignited the griffin on fire. I was close. I could see what remains of the red bar shrinking ever slowly. There was barely any left. With a masterful stroke of both my hands, I inflicted the final blow onto the creature; a crossbow bolt. With that, my victory was secured. I rested my back on the spine of my chair, and breathed in the sounds of victory. I was totally in awe. The first hour or so of this game and I’m already invested.

“I wonder why I waited two years to have finally played this game!”

I wanted to continue. I really did. But the opened box of pizza on my desk proved me otherwise. The smell… ooh but the smell. I’d put it on the same level as my victory a few minutes past. I can’t believe I actually contemplated a slice of pizza over probably one of the greatest games of all time. Nonetheless, the PC was off and I was satisfying my hunger. Accompanied by the sounds of rain of course! One of my favorite memories from back in Durham was attic life at night. How no one could bother me except me, myself, and I. How my only friends were my thoughts, and the distant memories of the past. How I could do anything I wanted- me alone, that’s right- as long as I didn’t wake mom and dad up. Such good memories.

“Laura?” a familiar voice knocked.

After all, memories are the only thing I have with me right now. Memories of a past I so desperately want to leave behind. I’d say it’s been nearly a year since I graduated, and roughly half a year since I ditched home. Adam and Dawn, if you’re out there, I-

“Laura?” the same voice knocked once more.

“Coming Max!” I grabbed another slice of pizza and walked towards the door. The trip between my desk to the front door was about a minute trip. But with my pizza in hand, I wanted to take it slow. Fresh pizza over anything, all day. With that mind, the trip to the door took an extra minute. Gulping what remains of the slice I had in hand, I was finally ready to open the door.

“Hi Max!”

Max Caulfield is probably the only floor mate I have that is roughly around the same age as me. I’ve known her for a few weeks now, and in that time period I’d say she's become my only real friend in NYC. She’s geeky, deductive, smart, and friendly. It’s sad to have to say this, but not many people I’ve encountered here have met all of those attributes. Plus, she has the same color hair as me (albeit abit a lighter shade of brown) and her blue eyes are super dreamy.

“I was taking pictures of the rain in the corridor and I couldn’t help but to have heard you shout. Everything okay?”

“Yep”, I replied, “You know me. When I’m focused on a game I go HARD.”

We both exchanged laughter. Max reminds me a lot of my younger sister Dawn in some ways. Doesn’t help that Max is one year older than me though.

“How’s photography doing?”

Max gave whatever answer I needed based on the look on her face. An uneasy look. A look I think many people can sympathize with as the look of a person who’s struggling for decent work.

“Well I-”

“You don’t have to answer that”, I injected, “Instead, why don’t you take a picture of me?”

With my tightened black hoodie and pajama pants, I gave Max a shit eating grin with two thumbs up.

“Yea about that”, she giggled, “Keep that pose up and I’ll take a picture of you next to that fence post”

I quickly moved into position. Keeping up with my pose, I couldn’t help but read that the sign obviously mentioned keeping away from the railing to avoid a fall. Death by falling is better than death by boredom, amiright or amiright?

“Smile!” Max exclaimed. The fresh photo came sliding out of her instant camera and into her small hands. She held the photo tenderly before waving it a bit. Once the photo was ready, she showed it to me.

“Wowser”, Max said with a look of awe, “This came out good.”

“Yeah… it totally did. I look dumb as nuts in that pic.” I protested. My pleas were ignored, as I knew Max was going to hang it on her wall anyways.

“That going next to Chloe?”

Max looked down. It was almost as if my question sucked her soul of any energy she showed over the last few minutes. I knew it was a troubled topic, but I couldn’t help but to ask.

“I saw her die Laura. I saw her motionless body laying there in some insignificant spot in a school she hated. Shot by some rich kid who didn’t suffer all the consequences he should’ve. I could’ve done something but I didn’t. Don’t get me started on that Jefferson fuc-” Max was on the verge of tears. Shit. I was not good at comforting people whatsoever. I couldn’t just stand here immobile like this, right?

My silence was deafening. I guess the only thing Max was talking to was the gust of wind that suddenly appeared to third wheel this conversation.

“Well uh”, I stuttered, “It is getting windy.” Nice job doofus. Do you use that line often?

“I’m sorry”, she chuckled, “I guess I shouldn’t be ranting to you about something that happened four years ago.”

She continued “To answer your question, yes it is. I put all sorts of pictures on my wall, and your goofy persona should add some much needed humor to it.”

I let out an uneasy sigh. As I moved my outstretched arm to fidget with my hair, I hesitantly replied “If there’s nothing else, I’ll see you tomorrow then?

We both nodded our heads and said our goodbyes. As I entered the walk of shame back to the room, I couldn’t help but notice Max’s bloody nose through her neck length hair before she closed her door. I don’t see her as the girl who’s dehydrated or exercising all the time, why would she have a nose bleed? Me mentally attacking myself as well as concerns of Max’s safety were just some of the things that remained in my mind as I went to sleep. Asleep, to the sound of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up this morning was tough. I use Saturdays almost exclusively to hunt for a job that was more than part time. I did study three years for a computer science degree that made my hobby almost unbearable, when’s all this hard work paying off? I didn’t have the ‘emotional’ support of my parents either, if shouting counted for support anyways. Sometimes I’d hear Dawn’s voice shouting early in the morning, or Adam’s frustrations in his conversations with mom. These were all familiar sounds in my household.

I took a deep stretch and a loud yawn, before gathering a burst of energy to continue on with my day. “ _Today is a good day”_ I’d tell myself _“No need to ruin it by emotionally draining yourself”_

The next hour or two was me doing my basic routine. I showered, brushed my teeth, and tried my best to make myself look good. My mother was a strong woman and instilled strong values in me and Dawn. One of those values was to accept myself for who I am. If I didn’t treat my body well, I was punished for it. Punishments varied, but I only realize now that their methods included bringing their children up with praises before knocking that tower down all the same. It was tiring. It’s hard to think of good memories of mom without thinking of the bad ones. I left Adam as well, even though our parents were the harshest on him. Being the only boy in our family, he was expected to do good things. But just like every other child in this family, he was brought up with praises, and knocked down all the same.

I looked at myself in the mirror and the lines of colored marker I drew in. I was last 5”8 two months ago, and I’m still 5”8 now. Although I was sad I couldn’t bring out my childhood marker box (which came all the way from Durham mind you) I couldn’t help but feel pride at how much I’ve grown since high school. As the last part of my morning routine, I picked a black sweater to pair with short denim jeans. No hoodie or beanie this time, my hair needs some direct sunlight. As Grandma always said: 

“Your hair color reminds of cocoa, and I love cocoa! Please promise me to keep it at shoulder length. Your green eyes match the chocolate drink well.”

I don’t know why I remember that of Grandma, considering she passed away. Maybe it was due to all the times she repeated it in the hospital. She did have Alzheimers. 

*Short time skip a few hours*

I was watching some Netflix show before an elderly man knocked on my door. 

“Hello! It’s your newspaper.”

I found it odd that a large number of people in this apartment still resorted to printed newspapers than online ones. I opened the door to greet him.

“Hi! I think you got the wrong room though.”  
  
The man squinted his eyes to face the room number, before giving me an apologetic smile.

“Sorry there young lady! Do you happen to know where Max Caulfield is?”

Of course Max is on the list. No matter, I’ll deliver it myself.

“Yes I do. Do you mind if I personally deliver it?” I needed to talk about her nosebleed from yesterday. 

“Thank you very much young lady! Certainly saves me the hassle.” The elderly man passed me the newspaper before going for the lift.

The headline was striking to me: **‘Standoff on the US border’**

The runaway duo must’ve been caught now. I’ve heard about the Diaz brothers all the way since the first incident of last year. Damn shame they were caught though, although upon further inspection it seems as if only the younger one was caught. I wonder how it must feel for the older one… Sean. All alone in an entirely new country. Not to mention that visiting his younger brother would be impossible due to him being a wanted man. Sigh. On more positive terms, two openings at a local photography firm! Hooray for the both of us! Although a headline as big as the Diaz story might catch Max’s eye more than the positive one.

“Max?” I knocked on her door. No answer. Not a single sound coming from her room as well. She might be asleep though, so I just have to keep trying.

“Max?” I knocked a few more times. Still no answer. 

Maybe she’s in the bathroom or something. I should be able to call her.

The phone rang for a full minute before going dead. She HAS to be sleeping. Right? No way I’m going to barge into someone’s room on a false alarm. 

I contemplated it for a good minute. If I broke down the door, I could pay it back right? Did I have enough money? Would she hate me for breaking down her door? What if she had a big photography project with this very door? Shit. My options were very limi-

“Laura?”

I was relieved. I could feel my heartbreak going slower.

“Haiya Max, its me. I bring forth good news!”

“Laura!” She sounded more panicked now. That was NOT good for my blood pressure.

“Uh Max? Is something wrong?”

  
Before I knew it, the door slowly opened, before freezing in its place entirely. I took a step inside, completely ignoring how a door could miraculously open on its own. That was before I saw her furniture. Chairs, the couch, tables, souvenirs, utensils, photos everything was seemingly up in the air and frozen. It was almost as if it was levitating, no- it was levitating! It was almost as if the world stood still. And at the center of it all, was Max. Moving amongst a flurry of the unmoving. And seemingly next to her, a blue butterfly.

“Shit Max what in the fuck is going on?” This doesn’t seem scientific at all. I was not even scared, more fearful at what was infront of me.

Max turned her gaze to me, unkept- as if she hadn’t slept the whole night. The outlines of her eyes were heavy, and whatever remained of her makeup weared off. She didn’t seem like the Max I came to know. She began to slowly open her mouth, but couldn’t seem to summon her voice. 

“Max I don’t know what to say, but this doesn’t seem… right… you look like you didn’t want to cause whatever that is happening right now!”

She closed her eyes before collapsing to the floor entirely. I rushed over, not knowing what awaited me. That was when I realised that the only photo not in the air, was the photo we took last night. And to my surprise, the blue butterfly was on it. I didn’t even know if it was frozen, this particular image stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Max?” I shook her vigorously, trying to wake her up. “Max can you hear me?”  
  


There was no response. Blood started leaking from her nose now, and that’s when I knew that the nosebleed and this phenomena was related. Without any warning, she suddenly jolted outright, coughing blood.

“Laura!” she shouted, with a tone that seemed like her dying breaths

“Listen to me Laura.” Her hands were on my shoulders now. She began a stare that went deep into my soul.

“Laura, something is going to happen to you. I made a mistake. A big mistake.”

I was paralyzed.

Max coughed some more. “Wherever it is that you go to, you NEED to tell me to save Chloe. No matter whatever obstacles you face, Do. Not. Let. Chloe. Die. “

She was definitely in shock. I need to call the cop-

“Laura LISTEN! I don’t have much time! Do what I say before October the 11th. Are you listening!?”

“I- I don’t I-”

Max grabbed my right wrist, and stared at it. The blue butterfly flew over from the picture of last night, and onto my wrist. Before I knew it, the initials 10 / 11 / 13 seemingly appeared. 

“I’m sorry Laura. There was no other choice…”

That was the last words I heard before a blinding flash. And then silence. I felt as if my body was floating, but at the same time, I felt nothing at all. Like I was swimming in a swimming pool, but could feel no water. 

“L, wake up sleepyhead. Dad’s calling us down for dinner.”

“How many times did I say to stop calling me that Ada-”

Wait a second. What the fuck? Was that Adam’s voice? 

I jolted upright. This has to be a dream.

There was no way that was Adam standing at my door frame, in MY old room. And worse,

He was like a young child again.


	3. Chapter 3

L was the nickname given to me by Adam when he was in his early teens. He had abit of an anime period around that time, but he never really maintained it throughout his teenage years. During that time he started calling me anime-related names or names of characters that looked like me. L, was the only one that truly stuck. I haven’t heard that in a while now, except until now.

“Everything ok Laura?”

The question awakened me from my deep train of thoughts. I was in the dining room now, enjoying an impossible meal with a family I thought I left years ago. I stood silent, lightly bouncing my leg up and down awaiting for this dream to be finished.

“Laura, you know the foods gonna get cold. It won’t be as tasty once it gets cold.”

I shrugged at my mother’s comments. I always disliked family mealtimes, not because the food was bad (quite the opposite really, mum was an excellent cook), but because it was the only time of the day where both parents were in close proximity with all of us. That meant it was easier for them to bring up sensitive topics and for them to gang up on us. 

“Well Laura, if you ain’t gonna eat your food. You ain’t going upstairs till you finish it, you hear?”

I nodded in agreement. I had no energy to multitask; my sole concentration is how I ended up here. It wasn’t till 15 minutes ago that I suddenly reappeared in my old house. Surrounded by younger versions of my family. All solutions went to one, final conclusion. I was not ready to accept that. Not yet anyway.

Looking around, the alignment of the dining table was just as I remembered it. One large table which took up 80% of all the space in the room. Eight chairs in total, with two on the opposite ends and the other six equally split facing each other. Dawn sat on the sole chair on the far left, whilst me and mom faced dad and Adam. This was the placement we used every, single, time.

Mealtimes weren’t always this quiet. Usually I’d strike up a convo with Dad about some world issue or current happening whilst Adam interjected every once in a while. Dawn was always the listener, and Mother only talked on topics she knew about. But for a very obvious reason, I was hesitant to talk. The sounds of metal clashing with food created an uneasy ambience as well.

Adam was first to talk, “Well then big sis. First and last year of being a senior. Now that you won’t be with us anymore”, he mentioned, looking at Dawn, “I gotta take care of the little one” he finished with a devilish glee.

Dawn replied, “I’ll miss my hugs with you sis. It would be quite weird to not see you during recess. I hope you do well at Blackhell-”

“Blackwell. And yes, we all hope you do well considering it’s a new school and all. Have you packed your things?”

I tried, I really did. I tried my best to be rational but there was no rational explanation for this. I never went to school in Blackwell and I never visited Arcadia Bay. I went to school in Durham, and lived in North Carolina my entire life. What is happening right now? I once more posed solutions, and they all lead to the same conclusion.

This has something to do with what Max did.

Dinner took about 30 minutes and I spent my time after that in the comforts of my room in the attic. I slowly began to realise that whatever was happening right now, was not a dream. This was reality. Pulling back my arm sleeves only reinforced that sentiment; the initials 10 / 11 / 13 were still there. Carved in with no signs of any skin damage.

Aside from the initial carving, I looked much shorter and thinner than I did yesterday. Coloured marker lines on the mirror showed that I was a few inches shorter; from 5”8 to 5”6. My hair was still the same length, as well as the same color. Everything seemed fine on my part- if this was really time travel, then this proves that time travel doesn’t combine body parts! I’m not so sure if that’s worthy of celebration in the first place.

  
  


“Adam!” I yelled, “Come over here quick.”

I heard a quick shuffle on the floor below me before an impact on my attic stairs. If this was the same house from back in Durham, then that means it has two floors, four rooms + four toilets, two living rooms, as well as a kitchen and a dining room. Oh, can’t forget my attic as well. 

“L! What’s up?” said Adam as he approached toward me.

“Hey uhm… can I ask you a few questions? Please please please try to not be weirded out.”

“Uh sure. Hit me.”  
  
“Okay, so start off by telling me where we are, and the date.”

Adam gave me a puzzled face- “It is a Sunday and the date is September 1st of 2013.”

My eyes widened upon the mention of that date. It truly is time travel. Max… I’m still confused as to how you did this in the first place. I glanced at the initials on my wrist- A month and nearly two weeks till it reaches that date. I guess I have more than enough time to settle in and familiarize myself with my surroundings.

Adam continued- “We are in Arcadia Bay”, he chuckled, “which is in Oregon.”

I paused. “Okay so that makes you 14 right? And Dawn just hit 10 a few days ago.”

His grin became wider. “L, you haven’t been taking drugs have you?” he hand gestured the outline of a bong before making what I assume appeared to be the face of a stoner. Like he knew one. 

I was in no mood for jokes. “Adam, have we been in Arcadia Bay our entire life?” I don’t think I was ready for his answer.

“Yea no duh sis. Seriously what’s going on with you?”  
  
The completion of that sentence sent tremors through my body. Every friend I’ve ever made, every memory, every experience, every positive and every negative, every teacher, every single moment all wiped. Gone.  
  
“I- I don’t know what to say.”

“You look seriously down L. It’s not like you to stay silent during dinner… I overheard mom and dad talk about this very thing.”  
  
On the verge of tears, I raced toward my brother. Eager for a hug.

“Settle down L! What’s the commotion” He quickly returned it.

“I’m sorry… I missed you so much! I shouldn’t have left us, let alone you back in Durham....”

“Durham? Where even is that?”  
  
I struggled to hold back my tears now. They were flowing, straight out like a waterfall.

“Well sis, you better sleep early. Big day tomorrow, and I don’t want you getting mom mad for not packing up your things to move in.”

“I’m staying at Blackwell?”  
  
“No shit. It’s tomorrow! If mom’s angry, dad’s angry. I need dad’s permission to buy something so you’ll get another person angry if you dont get your shit straight.”

Although Adam was three years younger than me, he was nearly the same height as me. He may seem mature now, but he acts like a total jackass half the time.

I spent the whole night packing, before going to sleep; not knowing what tomorrow lies for me.


	4. Chapter 4

In my previous life, mom would take her four-door van and drive me and my siblings to school. I remember the routine vividly as it changed rarely for the first 16 years of my life. Dad would take the sedan, leave around the same time as us, and come home before dinner. Now?   
  
Now… My dad is driving me to school. Our family split up 10 minutes ago and I have to admit, reliving old experiences of being a high school student once more aint bad. I had no bills to worry about, and I didn’t have to worry about expenses like food or fuel. Waking up early in the morning, I chose to wear a black chequered red flannel with a sports bra, and long denim jeans. I didn’t want to wear anything too revealing, but I didn’t want to dress up like a homeless dude either. The thought of worrying about boys once more, gave me quite the chuckle.

“What are you laughing about Laura?”

“Huh?” I'd chuckle once more, “Nothing really Dad. Just enjoying life I guess.”

“Well enjoy it whilst you can. I ain’t gonna carry all your items so you need to do the heavy lifting. Oh and one more thing.” 

As Dad slowed down, he gestured towards a poster on a sign post which appeared to be a missing poster of a young girl. 

“I know you didn’t spend much time in the centre of Arcadia Bay, but this is what it’s like. Crime is high here, and so is drug abuse. You weren’t always the problematic type Laura, and I hope you can keep it that way in Blackwell.”

The poster was black and white and I could barely make out the name and age of the person as we passed it. 

“Rachel… Amber… She's two years older than me dad. Was she at Blackwell?”

He nodded. “Those posters are all over town. I’m afraid if you mess with the wrong people here Laura”, he’d pause, “I won’t be here to bail you out.”

The rest of the drive was uneventful. He pointed out common eating spots, common attractions, as well as the local police department. Before we knew it, we were at our destination: Blackwell Academy. He parked the car, before disembarking with me in tow. As we prepared the first boxes to be transported, our walk across the long stretch toward the dormitories was interrupted by who I assume to be the Principal.

“Ah, Robert… Beckett? I presume?”   
  
“Principal Wells!”

They shook hands and continued on pleasantries, before the topic of the conversation became about me.

“So, your daughter is quite the student Robert.” He’d take a short glance at me, before continuing, “I believe she has the necessary prerequisites to become a shining and exemplar student here at Blackwell.”

“Thank you for the compliment Raymond, I’m immensely proud of what my girl has become throughout her life.” my Dad replied, his face lighting up with pride. Both of them continued to speak like old buddies on other matters; which was strange as this was my first time seeing them ever talk to one another.I doubt they were friends at all in my previous life. 

“If there’s nothing else Raymond, I need to unpack the rest of her luggage back at the dorms.” I took a quiet sigh. That conversation took way longer than it should have. Classic Dad I guess.

“A few of the students are already there at the dorms. I suggest you speak to Max Caulfield, a fellow new student here at Blackwell. She may not share your smarts Laura, but I feel you will become fast friends.”

My eyes widened. Max was at Blackwell… Why did I forget this? This must be the reason she sent me here. Here, to be a student on the same campus as her. But she could’ve easily changed things so I wasn’t a student but still in Arcadia Bay- whatever it is she wants me to do, it has to be related to Blackwell. I wonder what.

I finished unpacking the rest of my things with little distractions, and no sign of Max. The room I occupied was Number 225, next to names like Brooke Scott, Victoria Chase, and Max Caulfield. I wished Dad goodbye, before going on to unpack everything I had. The process in itself lasted me the whole afternoon: I unpacked clothes, added cute little lamps, changed the bedsheets, added a few new drawers, a mini clock, a printer, and to top it all of- posters. Alot of em! I had a blast decorating my room with posters of hobbies I used to have. Being 17 again ain't so bad after all… except for the fact that I only got my PC two years after I graduated. Then again, I have other things to do.

The time was near the evening, before I heard a knock on the door.

“Hello?”

I recognise that voice anywhere. Especially after what she did to me recently. Boy do I have some questions for her…

I opened the door with a jolt- “Max Caulfield!”

To my surprise, she looked nearly identical! Same haircut but shorter length, same style, and the same blue and dreamy eyes. Oh, and she was an inch shorter than me as well.

“You know my name?”

“Well yeah? You nearly bled out on me remember? I’m glad you’re alright though. It’s been a stressful few days, I’m just glad to know someone from New York here with me…”

“New York? I’ve never been there before.”

Welp. I know what’s happening for sure now. Based on my knowledge of time travel movies and media, it appears I’m talking to Max in the past.

“And what do you mean ‘bleed out on you’, have I met you before this?”

“You know what? Nevermind. Let’s start off over shall we? Hi. My name is Laura Beckett, I’m 17 years old.”

Max giggled. “Hi. I’m Max Caulfield, and I’m 18 years old. You have really nice green eyes.”

Oooh. Didn’t know Max was this confident. Pretty smooth moves Max…

“I could say the same about yours! I could stare into them all day..”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if we were staring at each other’s features and attributes. Almost like, scanning a lifeform. Max was the first to break it.

“Well, considering we’re both new and all. Can I come in? Newbies. Together. Strong. “

As she entered my room, we began a series of conversations which overtook the entire evening. We spoke about many things: our pasts, interests, courses (turns out I’m in several classes with her), as well as hobbies. I already knew some things based on my experiences with 2017 Max, but there were new details that I learnt. There was one thing that was missing though. Where was Chloe?

Max glanced out a nearby window before continuing on about how she hasn’t unpacked anything- unlike me. The window acted as a reminder of what little time we had, especially with the dawn of a new semester tomorrow. Before she left, I needed to ask her about Chloe.

“Hey Max, does the name Chloe Price ring a bell?”

Her skin turned pale. Her face showcased one of guilt and hurt. Her blue eyes gradually drifted downward. 

“How did you know that name?”

I tried to come up with a lie. “Principal Wells mentioned her as an example of a bad student.” 

She gave a long sigh. “Me and Chloe were good friends long ago but I- I had to move to Seattle in 2008, right when her dad died.”

Oh boy. Mushy shit once more. Try your best…. Try your best…. Try your best….

“I tried talking to her but things just got so busy you know? We lost contact over time and I swapped numbers- I don’t even have her number right now Laura. She’s probably still in Arcadia Bay, somewhere. I don’t think I have the mood to talk to her right now. I wanna focus on school and stay crystal clear of any drama for the first month or so.”

“Totally understandable. I- I know what’s like to lose close friends. Many of them moved out of state and never spoke to me ever again. Sometimes- sometimes I feel like it’s my fault.”

We both said our goodbyes, before Max returned back to her room. Just like in NYC, we share rooms of similar proximity to each other. Difference is, everyone in this dorm is around the same age as me.

As I lay down on my bed, I reminisce on old times with my Durham friends. I reminisced on how much I truly missed being a 17 y/o with little to no worry. Having constant human interactions every day… being with a family. I truly missed all that. Maybe… just maybe I could change my life around. Do things abit different. Rekindle my relationship with my parents, get into a stable and good relationship (fuck you Damien Phillips!) , be a better friend.

2017 Max, I don’t know if you’ve given me a curse or a blessing. And with a month to go till the carved initials, I have all the time in the world to change my life for the better. I’ll find Chloe, and fix her relationship with Max. Timeline saved, and time is fixed.

Time is on my side, right?

I drifted off to sleep, eager for a new start the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

As I have prior knowledge of senior high from my previous life, I totally expected what awaited me for my first day of school. Me being the punctual student I am, I woke up fairly early to get a headstart in the student showers before anyone else. The start of new beginnings… reliving senior high. As I readied my toiletries and my towel, I stepped out onto the corridor only to be met by a fellow student. She had short blond hair with green eyes, like mine. From this distance she appeared a few inches taller than me, and by the looks of it, she had the same idea as me. She was quite pretty, but I doubt I had a chance even If I tried.

“Well, this is awkward” I’d blurt

The girl would turn her head to face mine, before continuing on her way towards the girl’s shower, bag in hand. With what little I saw of her face, she seemed to have been born with a naturally bitchy expression. 

  
‘Nothing wrong with that’ I’d tell myself, as I followed suit.

*short timeskip*

My time in the showers wasn’t half bad. I entered right as the blond girl entered a stall, so my interactions with her were limited. The shower had a mixture of both hot and cold but it was still enjoyable nonetheless. I had to get used to it anyhow, as this dormitory would be my home for the next year or so. Everything would be quiet for the next hour or so before the rest of my dorm mates would get up for their showers. 

I decided to change as the rest of the dorm woke up. Picking apart my clothes from my wardrobe, I picked an outfit identical to the one yesterday. My first class was Cultural Anthropology with Mr Martinez and after that, Practical Math with Mr Terry. Sadly, I shared no classes with Max on my first day so I knew I had to make friends fast. Picking up the necessary belongings, I left my room toward my first class.

I caught up with Max as I exited the dormitory. 

  
“Max! Wait up for me!” 

She slowed down to my pace, before we were eventually side by side.

“Are you ready for Blackwell Max?”

“I’m so ready to kick ass Laura. You have no idea.”

“Your first class is World History right? I’m not the greatest historian myself, but I do know that Columbus didn’t discover North America…”

“I’m glad you remembered Laura”, she replied with a smile on her face, “Honestly, I feel like the whole day is fodder till 4th period. That’s when I get Mr Jefferson, who I REALLY came to Blackwell for.”

I snickered. “You came to Blackwell because of a teacher?”

“Not just any teacher Laura!” she nudged my shoulder, “It’s THE Mark Jefferson” she said as she used her free hands to create a mini rainbow trail.

“Well whoever this Jefferson is,” I paused. That name did sound familiar. “I’m sure he can’t beat the fossil that is Dr Ferdinand”

Max joined my laughter as we continued on our path to make Blackwell our bitch. Our laughter was eventually interrupted by the loud calls of a fellow student. 

“Laura is it? You shouldn’t spend your time around losers like Max.”

I turned around to face whoever could say such a thing. To my surprise, it was the same short hair blonde from earlier on today.

“Who gives a damn who I spend time with? What’s it to you?”

Max was quiet. The blonde girl replied- “The name’s Victoria Chase. I figured I should give myself a small introduction to you both considering I rule this school.”

Max looked like she was shrinking inwards. This was not doing well on her.

“Well any message you want to put across… Victoria? You could try being nicer about it.”

Victoria was flanked by her two… I’m assuming henchwomen. They just followed Victoria’s sneers and jests, so I couldn’t care less who they were.

“I’ve got a future to secure Laura. Being nice doesn’t get me results. And don’t get me started on you either, what is this… a cosplaying competition for missing students?”

Ouch. That was definitely a jab at my appearance. What’s wrong with my flannel? I gave myself a mental whimper before firing back-

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about Victoria. I’m new here, remember?”

The bell rang, creating an uncomfortable barrier between our responses. Victoria’s face turned into an even sour lemon. 

“Be intimidated and everything will go fine on your part, alright?”, she gestured her henchwomen to clear a red carpet as she walked beside us, “Do me a favour Laura. Unlike Max over here, I see you doing well at the Vortex Club- a club I’m in charge of. Play your cards right, and you’re in.”

I couldn’t summon the courage to fire back. I didn’t want to make our situation even worse than it already seems. Me and Max were frozen in our tracks and watched Victoria fade away into the main hall.

“That was something.” 

“Let’s just get to class, shall we Laura?”

*short timeskip*

The time was 12pm. I had just finished my first two periods, which were just basic syllabus introductions so nothing too heavy, so it was time for my lunch break. I didn’t really socialise for fear of another Victoria, so Max was my only bet. Unfortunately she already informed me in between periods that she couldn’t find me at lunch due to other commitments, so it was up to me to figure out where to eat. I also had the rest of the day free, as Prof Russel and Mrs Hoida were on temporary sick leave. Remembering what my Dad said, I chose to go to a nearby diner- The Two Whales Diner.

The bus trip in itself was very short; I could only squeeze in about 1 - 2 songs in my playlist. But with what little time I had, it allowed me to sightsee Arcadia Bay from a different perspective. I saw new buildings, new people, new areas, and one thing that was quite memorable was Arcadia Bay’s lighthouse. But as I neared my stop, a blue haired girl dressed like a punk caught my eye near the diner.

She was quite tall, with a dark blue beanie covering half of her blue pixie hair. Her brown leather jacket completed her outfit perfectly, matching her ripped jeans and brown suspenders as well as her black boots. I could also see what seems to be a tattoo on her right arm, brightly coloured with flowers and butterflies. I stopped looking when I realised that I’d been staring at her for quite some time.

She disappeared by the time I neared the diner. Funny what being a 17 y/o feels like again. Picking an empty table facing a window, I moved past people from all corners of Arcadia Bay: the cops, the students, the suburbs, as well as the more financially impoverished. As I sat down in my seat, back facing the entrance, the waitress approached me awaiting my order.

“Hi there young lady. What would ya like to get today?”

After some careful thought and consideration, I asked for the hamburger and the waitress was on her merry way. You know, Arcadia Bay isn’t half bad based on-

“Mom! One order of eggs & bacon please!”

I glanced to my left to see the same waitress fire back - “You know, you can’t keep barging in here and thinking you own the place!”

I’d chuckle at the thought of their family dynamics. If only mine was more akin. The image of a hardworking mother taking care of a teenager in a phase just seems so… cliche. Gosh I’m so old. I’m comfortable talking with my parents on most matters, but for the other half, I hold tightly within me. Some things just can’t be discussed with your parents. Especially if-

“RACHEL?” I could feel a firm hand grasp my shoulder

“Oh quit bothering the customers!” I heard the waitress yell

Turning around, I was greeted by two blue eyes. Oh shit. This was the same girl from before.

“Rachel?” I replied, confusingly. Where have I heard that name before? That was when it hit me: the blue-haired punk was holding a few missing posters of Rachel Amber herself. Putting two and two together, the blue-haired punk immediately blushed.

“Oh.” she’d whimper, “You both dress and look so similar I’d thought maybe she was back. My Rachel… was back. Guess I’m wrong then..”

Her fiery face then turned into one of sadness. “Mind if I sit here?” she’d ask.

Wanting to cut the tension, I immediately replied- “Sit on me?” FUCK. I instinctively slapped myself at the back of the head.

“Sorry that wasn’t what I-” my face was fully red now. Holy shit Laura even as a 20 y/o stuck in a 17 y/o body you sure do have the mental capabilities of a 13 y/o.

“Huh… you’re new here aren’t you?” the punk responded as she sat opposite of me. I could see her sadness slowly turn into one of neutral standing. At least Laura… you're a comedian.

“Yea. Today’s my first day at Blackwell.”

“Blackwell huh? I see. I normally know everyone in this shit creek by face, but your pretty one was completely new to me.”

“You… you aren’t so bad yourself.”   
  


“No shit! Did you see what kind of effect I had on you? You were completely speechless!” The blue-haired punk was full on grinning now. Sigh. I only hoped it wouldn’t be under these specific circumstances, but at least she’s happy now.

“Yeah… I uhm- about that…”

“No worries. Let’s restart shall we?” She extended her hand, for what I assumed to be was for a handshake.

Great, another restart. Better take it whilst it lasts Laura. I extended my own hand, and gripped hers. 

“Yeah so my name is Laura Beckett. I’m 17 y/o and today was my first ever day at Blackwell.”

The blue-hard girl quietly scanned me. Her face mimicked one of an eagle, as if she was scanning to see if I was foe or friend.

“And my name’s Chloe Price. Nice to meet you Laura.”


	6. Chapter 6

‘I mean this has to be THE Chloe Price right? Price ain’t exactly a common name…’ I quietly pondered

I held on for dear life as we broke through every single speed law and/or regulation in Arcadia Bay. Zooming through the surprisingly quiet streets, whilst my driver sat at the wheel as chill as a packet of ice. This was routine for Chloe. 

“You know,” she murmured, keeping her eyes on the road, “There used to be someone else with your exact outfit sitting right where you are right now.”

The lack of cars, Chloe explained, was due to the fact that we were on streets not commonly used by the general inhabitants of Arcadia Bay. She knew her way around them as if they were the back of her hand. I wonder to what extent of scheming acts she got away with because of these roads. Remembering the posters she held an hour back, I replied.

“Rachel Amber?”

“It’s actually hella crazy how much you look alike. You may be slightly taller, and have a different hair color, but based on the circumstances you would have actually been Rachel back in the diner.”

It’s crazy to think how long I actually spent talking to Chloe back in the diner. I could’ve been back at my room working on assignments from my first two periods, or reading future materials in advance, but that could all wait. Something about Chloe just makes her radiate. 

“Before I forget, I’d like to say thanks for driving me back to Blackwell.”

“No worries dude. Think of it as payment for what I pulled back in the diner. It’s just… she’s been missing for nearly five months now.” Chloe glanced out the nearby window, as if she was trying to dig up old memories buried deep in the back of her head.

“She must have meant alot to you Chloe. Those missing posters are everywhere.”

She nodded. “It seems like I’m the only one looking for her at times. Her parents don’t give a shit, and continue to not aid me-”

“Why’s that?” I quizzed

“Long story short, I exposed her dirtbag of a father three years ago for being an absolute bitch to Rachel. He has repeatedly ignored me since. And don’t get me started on the cops here, some higher power in Arcadia Bay managed to convince them to close the investigation… “

Chloe slammed the top of the wheel before stopping her truck abruptly. I am so so glad I didn’t let go of the seat…

“Anyways”, she’d pause, “we are at our destination.”

I looked around frantically. Compared to a few minutes ago, this area of town looked completely deserted. I could not see Blackwell anywhere in sight. 

“Uh???” I looked at her for any sort of response.

“Keep looking at me with a face like that Laura and you’ll make me pregnant.”

I cringed at the thought of-

“Alright jeez Laura you can't take a joke?” She leaned over me before opening the door beside me. She reeks of weed. I don’t know what to make of that.

“Out.”

I stepped outside with my backpack inhand before I saw Chloe light a joint. 

“You see that alleway in front of you?” she pointed to the dead end in front of us, “Walk across that and you’ll reach the main road. Follow the signs, you’ll reach Blackwell soon enough.” She readied her engine.

“Chloe, why couldn’t you just, I dunno, bring me closer to Blackwell?”

She let out a loud laugh. “I wanted to get to know you of course!” she continued, “And also because my step douche will kill me if he sees my truck near campus premises again. Not after last week’s incident with a certain Prescott. Plus, you have my number right?.” She winked as the word Prescott came out of her mouth.

“I’ll see you around then Chloe?”

“See you around kiddo.”

As I saw the back of her truck leave my view, I debated on whether or not she had left me here to die. My senses were especially spooked as dusk would be upon me in, I’d reckon, an hour or two. I had to get to Blackwell fast. Making my way through the shady alleyway, I raced back toward the dorms.

*short timeskip*

I was never really a fast runner, but I could easily outrun many people in my age bracket. Years of being forced to go to track exercises and after school sports clubs would do that to you. My parents have since gone more tame in regards to forcing their kids to do shit, but I’m at least grateful that some of that could be of use. I’m also glad that this version of Laura, or Arcadia Bay Laura, experienced the same trauma too. Sneaking around from tree to tree, from cover to cover, I needed to reach the safety of my dorms before anyone spotted me. Easy enough. There was however, one person I contemplated talking to about today. Should I be telling Max about Chloe?

Nevertheless, I had to make a decision soon enough. I could go directly to Room 225, which was my room, or I could take some time to go visit Max in Room 219. The corridors were quiet enough, considering there was a curfew shortly, so making my way inside was relatively easy. There was this one security guy that looked like he was taking his job wayyy too seriously, but I avoided him well. Reaching the female dorms, I opted for the latter.

Knocking on her door, Max responded with a semi stressed look.

“What does the photographer Maxine Caulfield do on a Monday night?”

“Urgh… Max, never Maxine” she replied, going back to her desk. I could see that she was surrounded by textbooks and reading material, as well as several different variations of highlighters and tape. 

“Yeesh. I guess I had it easier than you today Max.” I felt the heaviness of my backpack before realising that it was nowhere as heavy as I thought it would be. 

“Yeah. Sorry about not meeting with you during lunch, you already know I was busy. Plus, Mr Jefferson assigned our class a crap load of assignments and I didn’t really expect it”

“Well, that’s what you get from the best of the best then I guess-” I considered telling Max about Chloe. On how I met her and such. 

I decided against it, holding true to what Max said about a ‘drama-free first month’ at Blackwell. “Meet any new people yet?”

She sighed. “Only names so far. Like Kate, or Taylor, or Alyssa”

Welp. Atleast Max had the headstart on me namewise.   
“Well, I gotta catch up with you on my assignments. I may not have as much as you, but I still want to finish them to avoid stress. Do we have any classes tomorrow?”

“Yea, Science Lab with Ms Grant.”

“Catch you later then Max.”

As I got back to my room, I rested for a good half an hour before spending the rest of the night grinding out my school work. 

I miss high school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the release of Chapter 6 marks the end of the first interval. I'll be writing daily now for the next 3 chapters before another interval.
> 
> I'm putting alot of effort into getting the courses, teachers, and students of Blackwell accurate. I'm also trying to make it canon friendly whilst also making this story stand on it's own. Some subjects don't have mentioned teachers so of course I had to improvise. I have like 10 different tabs of different important info from the Life is Strange wiki open all at the same time. And im loving every single second of it.

Physical Ed was my first lesson of the day. It was with a Ms Edwards, and during the lesson I finally managed to see the cliques of the school altogether. There were the cool kids, a.k.a members of the Vortex Club on one corner; the nerdy kids on one corner; the skater slackers on one corner; and lastly the preps on another corner. And to top it all off, me dead center, as the new student.

“Alright class as the first lesson of the new academic year, I would like to test everyone’s fitness levels as a good measure of one’s individual ability. To do this, we will be having group races on this very field we’re on.”

Great. Hard exercise first thing in the morning. 

“I will be putting all of you into four groups.”

As Ms Edwards started listing names and dividing us, it was clear it wasn’t random. She placed all of the Vortex Club members in one end, whilst combining the rest of us into three. So much for unbiased teachers. I was the last one remaining, and well, she placed me with the clique of ill-fitted geniuses. And to make matters worse, ours was the smallest group amongst 19 total students. Ms Edwards continued on about the rules, before telling everyone to huddle up and assign each other the run order. Time for introductions I guess. 

“So… should we start by saying our names?” I thought by maybe starting first, I would help break the ice.

“Sounds cool. My name is uh, Warren. Warren Graham.” I could see his running attire was a homage to the trio from GTA5. Sometimes I forget I’m back in 2013. 

“That’s Franklin, Michael, and Trevor, right?” Warren’s brown eyes flickered.

“You play games too?”

“I guess you could say that.”

I continued, “And you?” pointing to the girl of Asian descent in our group. 

“Brooke Scott.”

I gestured to the last person in our group. He was a male of hispanic descent. Compared to the whole class, he looked like he was forced into Phys Ed.

“Daniel.” he quietly replied.

“And my name’s Laura. Laura Beckett. I know this is the second day of the semester and all, and the first ever Phys Ed class, but let’s try to avoid a mockery of ourselves.”

My words seemed to only make the situation more uneasy.

“Since we have the smallest group, Ms Edwards mentioned giving us a headstart so our first runner needs to be good.”

Warren quickly replied- “Well, I think we should save you for last. You look like you have some sizable experience in running unlike the rest of us; so I don’t mind going first though. If that’s okay with Daniel and Brooke.”

The rest of our group nodded. 

“I guess it’s between Daniel and Brooke now for 2nd and 3rd.”

“I’ll go after Warren, then pass the baton off to Daniel.” Brooke responded.

“Right, now that’s all settled, try to not let the others intimidate you. And by others,” I gestured my head toward the noisiest group on the field, “I mean them.”

I lead my group towards the starting places on the oval field. I could see who the others were sending out first: Victoria Chase, Luke Parker, and Dana Ward. Warren could easily pass off as a guy who worked out often, just not efficiently, so I hope he has the capabilities to give us an early lead. 

“Haiya Laura! How’s it going hanging with yet another, SHOCKER, group of losers?” 

I could recognise Victoria’s voice through any medium. I tried to ignore her, but the jests from her group just kept coming.

“You run as fast as you look Laura?”

“Time to shake those sweaty thighs Laura!”

“Hey Brooke! Sign my underwear if we let you win!”

“Gayniel, you going to make a drawing of your loss?”

I tried to gauge the attention of Ms Edwards but it’s like she was purposely ignoring us. I quietly whispered to my group-

“Ignore em guys. We’ll shut them up.” That seemed to ease their hearts a bit, based on their facial expressions anyways. I guess they trusted me enough to heed my words, so that’s a good sign. Laura 1 - 0 Blackwell. Leaving my group, I carefully walked towards my station, eager for a good start to the day. Warren began sprinting as the first whistle was blown. My group had quite a significant head start, but I was afraid we wouldn’t be able to capitalise on it for long.

He was a decent sprinter I guess. There was nothing I could do to change the situation so I didn’t think negative of his run at all. Luke Parker eventually outran him and finished first but Warren was only a few seconds behind. Victoria finished third whilst Dana finished last. All of them were not slow by any means.

Next up was Brooke. Luke Parker passed the baton to Justin Williams and he was slower than I expected him to be. Logan Robertson of the Vortex Club outran both of them but I’m glad Brooke managed to take us to 2nd place. The preps were slowed down by their second runner, and the slackers were far behind as well. Worst case scenario: I could try to bring us to a third place finish if Daniel encountered some difficulties. 

“Yo chick!” 

I turned my face away from the action to face the voice. The last runner for the Vortex Club. Ms Edwards introduced him as Nathan Prescott. He looked confident as ever: I knew I had to beat him to finish first. The question was, did I have the willpower to do it?

“You ready to face me?”

The last runners for the other two groups looked to be the ones that seemed the least interested in Phys Ed. That means my only rival was Nathan himself.

This time, I couldn’t afford to stay silent. “Of course. About time the Vortex Club knew some respect.”

“Laura! Laura!” the shouts of a panting boy could be heard behind me. He was approaching.

“Calm down you feisty cat. I prefer my cats to be feisty in bed as they are on the track.”

I rolled my eyes. Daniel finished last, but there was no way I was going to give up. Not now, and certainly not as easily.

Gripping the baton, I sprinted. I pushed as hard as I could; the wind could do nothing to resist me. I remember passing the first of runners- I remember glancing at their eyes as they realised I outran them. I remember the sun shining brightly on my skin- I remembered Grandmother’s words. Grandma would be proud at the level of sun I was getting. I pushed away thoughts of laughing as I passed the second set of runners- there was no time for that now. As I neared Warren, the faint sounds of a crowd cheering intensified. Was Nathan getting closer? Shit. I was so close. 

“You BITCH!” 

I chuckled. That shout was behind me, and judging how loud it was- Nathan was far behind. 

As I crossed the finish line, the cheers of the crowd peaked. After actually taking the time to listen, they were actually chanting my name. They, as in just about everyone EXCEPT the Vortex Club. Fuck me, I’ve never ran like that in forever! I silent giggled to myself as the crowd got closer.

Warren came by to comfort me. “Holy shit Laura I’ve never seen anyone run that fast!” he continued, “Nathan is fuming right now… FUMING.”

I couldn’t spare any more of my lungs for a thank you. I stood there, and soaked in the sun as the cheering crowd engulfed me.

*short timeskip*

“Ms Beckett… Ms Beckett…”

I could feel a force pulling on my shoulder. Please. Just let me sleep.

“Ms Beckett WAKE UP. I WON’T HAVE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS.” I jolted up. Looking first at the time (it was 1:30pm), and around at my surroundings, I could see that the whole class was looking at me. And directly next to me, Max & Warren were both giggling.

“Works like a charm.” Ms Grant said enthusiastically, clearly talking to the class. She continued- “Now then Laura, let’s see if all that sleeping made you remember what happened over the last thirty minutes or so.”

Let’s recap. A few hours back, I won the track race in Phys Ed under seemingly impossible odds. I remember being carried around by the crowd, before Ms Edwards dispersed us. I remember an angry Victoria and Nathan. I remember sleeping in the second period, but salvaging it with the teacher by the end (thank you University of Durham). I remember eating lunch with Max & Warren- Warren spent the entirety of it blabbering about our victory whilst I slept through it. I also remember-

“Miss Beckett. As you are aware, nitric acid is one of the only acids to react with Copper. However, a pure solution of nitric acid does not. Can you explain why this is?” Ms… Grant. Had a smug look on her face throughout her question. She probably didn’t expect me to answer it. She thought- WRONG.

“Passivation Miss. Passivation causes a layer of oxidised copper to form, acting as a barrier against the nitric acid.”

Keeping her smug look, she replied “Now how do we get this so called layer of oxidised copper to come off?”

Shit. I think I remember. “By uh… uhm… adding water to the solution to dissolve the layer of oxidised copper so the reaction can continue.”

She was shocked now. “Well well well. Here students, we have an example of a student who is prolific in her studies as much as her sleeping.” The class was full of laughter now. 

“Miss, can I go back to sleep?”

Ms Grant thought about the question, before coming to a conclusion. “I heard what you did earlier today. It’s caused quite the stir at Blackwell. I’d say you have earned your hero’s sleep.”

I crossed my arms on the table, preparing my nest to sleep in. I slowly dozed off, to the sound of teaching.


	8. Chapter 8

Brzzz. Bzzr. I moved my hand randomly to locate the source of the sound. Brzzz. Bzzr. It continued. 

‘Who the hell is calling me this late at night.’ I’d ponder to myself. It could be mom and dad, but it’d be strange for them to need my help this late. It could be Adam, but I don’t see him getting in trouble right now that requires my help this late. It could be-

Brzzz. Bzzr. The sound continued. Looks like my sleep’s gonna be interrupted once again. Staying up late yesterday was great and all, but I gotta stop doing it if I know I’ll be needing energy later on in the day. Looking at my calendar, and then to the clock, I need to set some rules for myself to not stay up late on days with Phys Ed. Brzzz. Bzzr. I finally picked up the phone.

30 notifications from Chloe Price

Fuck me. Of course Chloe would be the one to text me thirty times at 3am. Whatever it is, I’m pretty sure it’s urgent. She best not drag me into her business though. Unlocking the phone, the brightness burnt into my eyes as I began to reply.

Chloe: uh laura?  
Chloe: shit im in deep shit fuck  
Chloe: im at Blackwell right now can you pick me up  
Chloe: fuck fuck fuck who sleeps at 2am?  
Chloe: pick up laura plz  
Chloe: laura theyre not gonna stop. my stepdick rallied the entire fucking force to go search for me  
Laura: Hi  
Chloe: THANK  
Laura: Where r u rn?  
Chloe: rn?   
Laura: right now.

Seriously? In 2013 they didn’t use rn as slang?

Chloe: i walking to the dorms can u unlock the door  
Laura: hol up a sec i'm comin. U just woke me up  
Chloe: nevermind it’s locked. is there a window I can crawl through?  
Laura: Ye there is. U have to go around the building from the left. Ill be waiting by the window. Hurry.  
Chloe: c u soon

Looking around my room, I hastily walked toward the two windows opposite of me. Even under complete darkness, I still managed to locate the precise location of my chair. I already organised my room beforehand, mainly because I did my work last night, so my desk was empty and everything was neat. I could hear the individual clicks of my clock for a good few minutes before the sounds of rustling bushes interrupted the silence. A figure approached by the window, before knocking.

Chloe: i’m oustide hurry open up

Taking a deep sigh, I opened the door for the punk to enter. I grabbed her hand as I pulled her into the confinements of my room. She was wearing the exact same attire as I saw her two days back. Helping Chloe to her feet, I aided her in wiping off the dirt and gunk off her vest before I broke the silence to talk.

“Listen Chloe,” I paused, opting to close the window before continuing any further, “What’s going on?”

The blue-haired girl effectively towered over me. The extra inches she had on me seemed significant enough for her intimidation factor. 

“You know I don’t often go into a girl’s bedroom unless it’s for a certain something, you feel me?” She shrugged off my question before lying down on my bed.

I awkwardly chuckled. She seemed to like that.   
“Your room’s pretty neat. Another thing to add to the list of Rachel Amber-esque behaviors I guess. You act?”

“Nah. I tried it when I was younger but I never really enjoyed it.” She seemed almost grateful that my answer was no. I joined her at the opposite end of my bed.

“Seriously though Chloe am I gonna get in trouble for this?” 

She gave me a frustrated look. “Of course not. I think. I mean- if nobody figures it out, then no one gets in trouble right?”  
Chloe took off her beanie to reveal her dyed hair. Even in the darkness, I could still see a bright blue. An additional thing to note, was how comfortable she was getting in MY bed. It was 3am for crying out loud, where was I going to sleep?

“You’re safe now. But what’s your plan in the morning?”

Chloe seemed almost unconcerned. “Meh. I’ll leave the room just before dawn and hightail it outta this place.”

Man. It seemed pretty clear that although I could be spending my time getting in depth answers, I should be diverting some of that time into finding a place to sleep. I wasn’t going to be sleeping next to her, was I? I mean, shit. The last slumber party I had was in Durham with my sixth grade friends; I dont even know if that same event happened in this timeline or not. To be honest though, sleeping next to Chloe didn’t seem like the worst of ideas.

“You mentioned a Prescott the last time we met. Was it related to a Nathan Prescott by any means?”

She smiled. “You’re a smart one. How’d you know?”

“Eh. He fits the criteria. Did you two smash?”

“Smash?”

“Yeah. Like… you know… sex?”

“With Nathan Prescott?” She let out an audible laugh. You might want to keep that shit down Chloe. “Never in a million years.”

“Don’t laugh. I’m trying to figure out why I’m harbouring a potential fugitive in my room.”

“If you must insist, I met Nathan a few hours back as a followup on our previous meeting. No sex, but there was defitnitely talk of drugs. And uh… Rachel but… that’s another matter. Things went south, like they normally do here in Arcadia Bay, and his anger tantrums alerted my step dad to the scene. Long story short, glass was broken and it looked like a break in. That dick woke up the entire security force at Blackwell and I spent my time running and hiding from corridor to corridor. I realised I couldn’t be dodging them forever, so I decided to hit up my favourite Blackwell student.”

“Me?”

She giggled. “Of course my sweet summer child. Who, but you?”

That reminded me of Max. The conclusion came quicker to me this time, as I was already committed to her plan of a drama-free first month at Blackwell. It’s ironic that these two long lost best friends were so close, yet so far. Max after all was in the next room. 

As my questions have been answered, it was time to engage into phase two of my wonderful plan. Finding a place to sleep. I thought about my options, but I had no beanbag and there was no way I was going to sleep on my desk chair. The floor looked tempting to me, until of course I remembered I had standards. That meant the last remaining option, was the bed.

“Well I don’t know about you, but if there's nothing else then I’m going back to sleep.” I proceeded to stretch my legs before going across to the empty space beside her. Our shoulders were side to side now. Taking a glance at Chloe’s face, I could see she was blushing. Did she not expect this to happen?

“I feel like I’m experiencing some form of deja vu.” She took out a rolled joint from her back pocket before bringing a lighter toward it. We exchanged eyes; Chloe looked like she was looking at me for verification. As if I was going to say yes to her smoking in my dorm. I didn’t take drugs, and was never going to do so. That was an easy facial expression to recreate- the face of a strong NO.

“Can I… I dunno, try a hit?”

Chloe looked surprised. Placing over the joint in between my lips, she brought her lighter close to my mouth before activating it. 

“First time?”

“Yes, first-” I inhaled, “Time.” and coughed as I exhaled the smoke. 

Acting rash wasn’t a thing I was proud of. I like to be logical and look at all my options before choosing one. But even with my thought process… I found myself acting against my better judgement. That… has never happened in a long time. Something about Chloe just makes me feel like I can do anything. Something about Chloe just makes me forget my boundaries… Something about Chloe just makes me feel so open. Was I falling for her? Was this love? I never swung that way before. What changed?

“Listen… Laura. If you need… I dunno, a thing to do after class or whenever. Just text me alright. I don’t got much friends here, so I’m free most of the time. We can definitely chill.”

Me and Chloe took turns on the joint; the warm smoke added to the warmth I was feeling already. The room was cold by default, but the heat of human contact negated that. I took an extra puff of the joint, “I’ll be there,” and exhaled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

*a few hours later*

Knock knock. My alarm clock didn’t ring yet, but that’s because I moved the time forward. After my sleepy Tuesday, I couldn’t stand waking up that early to shower no more. If my alarm clock didn’t ring, that meant it was still early. Who the hell was knocking on my door? It could be Max. Or Brooke. Shit, what if it was Nathan or Victoria? What if it was security? Looking around my room, Chloe was nowhere to be seen. She left the room exactly as she was before she arrived. Smart.

Knock knock. I steadily got up, sleepy as fuck, and walked toward to open the door. I seriously need to get a do not disturb sign or something, anything that prevents people from knocking too earl-

“Hi there. Is this Laura Beckett?”

I was greeted by a tall man of average build. He looked to be in his thirties, and wore a smart casual look. He had brown hair and a brown light beard, as well as black and white glasses. His height nearly touched the frames of my door; his look only gave away one thing though- that he was a teacher. Only teachers wake up early to get dressed. In my experience anyways.

“Yep.” I answered groggily. “What appears to be the problem this early on in the morning?”

“My apologies Ms Beckett. I recently got to know of you after your performance on the track field yesterday. You’re quite the celebrity at Blackwell because of it. Nathan Prescott for one, had a lot to say about you and-”

I interrupted him. “Does this have to happen this early? Can we speak maybe later on in the day?”

For a second, I could’ve sworn I saw him turn angry. But within that said second, he was back to normal.

“Let me cut to the chase then Ms Beckett. As you already know, my name is Mark Jefferson and i'm the teacher for Arts & Photography here at Blackwell.”

Yes. I think Max mentioned you a couple of days back.

“And as the photography teacher at such a highly esteemed school, I have to balance projects between my students as well as projects which affect my career. My next big project is to capture rising teenage stars of the country doing things they do best. I have a diverse portfolio, and this will only add to that. I want you to be at the centre of it. There will be other… more technical details but you don’t need to hear of it.”

He brought forth a booklet which appeared to be a portfolio of some of his photos. He certainly has an eye for them, I can see why Max adores him. Most of his pictures were black and white, but there was still a large amount of photos that were colored. Some were of more mundane tasks, whilst some were of nature. But there was a distinct amount of pictures that were of female models in… curious positions posing for the camera. I didn’t spend too long looking at these images, as I could feel his eyes burn into my head. There was something off with this whole arrangement, but I couldn’t put my head to it.

“So what will it be Laura? It would certainly help your resume if you were to help me. I would of course pay you-”

“Uh, do you mind if I think about it for a week? I’ll let you know my decision, say next Tuesday?”

He nodded. “That would be ideal. Thank you for considering my offer.” He paused, before continuing,

“I feel we can go on to great lengths pushing the boundaries together Laura. My last model was someone who looked very, very similar to you but I’m afraid she… disappeared.”

Was he referring to Rachel Amber?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the most I've written in a chapter yet. I spent more time describing this time around, so the paragraphs are quite big.

The first few hours of the day went on as per usual. After my talk with Mr Jefferson, I got dressed and ready for the day ahead. I ran out of red flannels that weren’t already used, so I opted for a black sweater with short denim pants as today’s outfit. My first class was Social Sciences with Mr Jackson, and he decided to surprise the class with an unexpected test that would carry some weightage for my GPA. I already did some light reading for all my courses, so the test wasn’t that difficult. By this point, I had been creating a network of acquaintances as well as potential study buddies for the future. Names like Stella Hill & Evan Harris added to the list of names I had to remember, such as Dana Ward, Juliet Watson, or Brooke Scott. They were all so nice to me, although the jury is still out on how genuine the bonds really were. It was still too early on in the year to notice anyway.

My second class was Algebra with Max & Warren. No unexpected tests this time, but our teacher spent a big chunk of our allocated time talking about my accomplishments on that track field. Our class wasn’t that big, but it was still quite funny seeing her talk to Vortex Club members about their ‘trashing’ - her words not mine. Despite the occasional glares between periods, I would say I still haven’t faced significant drawbacks from the Phys Ed class yet. They were the most influential group in the school right? Then why wasn’t I punished for what I did? No tall intimidators, and no false rumors just yet. The social dynamics of this school was strange. Not that I was complaining anyway. 

Sometimes, you just need half an hour of intense Algebra work with good friends as an idea of a good time. Me and Warren were masters at this craft, so it was a no brainer that we would be sharing answers and helping Max. She was a quiet learner, but she listened and adapted fast. Even when me and Warren would get into tangents about games from 2013 (I think I did slip out unreleased games, much to Warren’s amusement) she still would pick up key elements from our convos and engage with us. It was really cool. Quiet people really are the best conversationalists.

It was clear that throughout this lesson, Warren had something else in his mind that would cloud his decisions. Whether it would be unnecessarily long pauses, rapid and sudden eye twitches, lack of muscle movement, or just stuttering, it was so damn obvious that Warren was falling for Max. I’d keep quiet about it though. They’d make a cute couple.

The bell signaled, beginning the one hour period we had for lunch. I sat with Max, Warren, Brooke, and Kate which was also the same arrangement yesterday, albeit missing Daniel and Dana. Warren made a snide remark about being the only male surrounded by beautiful females, which was met with universal criticism by all of us. Even Kate, who was normally quiet, had some things to say. Max took out her analogue camera and snapped a picture of the three of us ganging up on Warren. It was actually comical; almost like a renaissance picture. Chloe texted me not so long after that event.

Chloe: yo laura  
Chloe: I recently got into the possession of interesting… items  
Chloe: we can have some serious fun and bust shit up if youre down  
Chloe: so, u down?

I’m glad Chloe didn’t make things awkward after last night. I can’t even accurately describe the emotions I felt, so I’m pretty sure she felt the same. I think anyways.

Laura: wdym, like drugs?  
Chloe: laura u gotta give me ur book on slang… it’s either ure making shit up or i’m getting too old  
Laura: what do you mean  
Chloe: there MIGHT be drugs  
Chloe: there MIGHT not  
Chloe: it’s not the main course for today tho. That’s up to u anyway  
Laura: :face_vomiting: :disappointed:  
Chloe: yuck, ure like the only person i know who uses emojis  
Laura: send me the location of the meeting spot. Ill see u after school.  
Laura: ttyl

Turning off my phone, I immediately felt the sensation that someone was watching me. The whole area was crowded so it could be eyes from any number of people, but it’s a sensation very akin to paranoia. I still didn’t know if it was a valid concern or not. And that’s when I saw it: as the crowds dispersed for a split second, an intense pair of blue eyes appeared in my line of sight. He was a familiar face, but his glare was fierce. Nathan Prescott was situated many tables away, surrounded by his usual clique. Victoria seemed to be talking to him about something, but he just wasn’t listening. We locked eyes for a second, before my own eyes eventually had to look away due to the potentness of his. What was his problem anyway? If he wanted to intimidate me, he could’ve easily gone with other methods. Staring like that is just, well, rapey. Before the crowds swallowed us once more, I could see Mr Jefferson edge closer to Nathan before pulling him away from his group. 

That was the last I saw of both Mr Jefferson and Nathan for the rest of the day. The next two periods had nothing as significant, the teachers kept talking about my achievement on the track field so I already prepared basic statements to repeat each time they did. I do have to admit, people complimenting me is fine and all but I hate to be at the center of attention all the time. Sometimes, contrary to stereotypes, I actually wanna learn new stuff. Fourth and fifth period was Computer Lab & Life Skills- the former of which I actually enjoyed outside of school. I did graduate with a computer science degree in my previous life, so any lesson related to technology was a piece of cake. Life Skills talked about skills I needed to have learnt before I became an adult. It was interesting to see a different perspective to my own, as I already was an adult technically, but it reminded me too much of unemployment and taxes. Not cool. 

I spoke to Max after the bell rang, catching her after her Life Drawing class. I inquired about Mr Jefferson, as she had him in the Photography Lab after lunch, and as expected, she had nothing but praise for him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a student fangirling over a teacher in both my lifetimes yet. I tried asking her about his behavior or if anything was strange, without sounding strange. And just like Chloe, both of them have their own unique ways of answering yet dodging a question at the same time. I also tried asking for Nathan Prescott, but even Max hadn’t seen him post Lunch.

My bus trip to ‘American Rust’ went very similar to my previous. Today was probably the least stressful day since I’ve been here, and it seems like a routine is starting to form. Time travels much faster if a daily routine is established. It may seem too early to say this, considering it’s only the third day, but I just have to go to two more days of school before returning back home to my parents. That’s when I can comfortably say that I’ve settled. Walking to this junkyard however, actually blew my mind.

It was like the stereotypical teenager’s dream hideout. Away from it all, surrounded by relics of the past. Next to a train track which regularly houses incoming trains. Walking in between the piles of rubbish and decommissioned remains, it was clear that the junkyard was home to regular human interference. Bottles, both old and new, littered the area in nearly infinite supply. Wrecked cars served as natural indicators whilst an abandoned school bus served as a monument. A grounded boat added to the junkyard’s lore, and serves as a reminder that the time we have is finite. Broken cameras, broken washing machines, old dolls, used shirts-

“You done mentally describing my junkyard?”

Atop a mountain of trash, was the blue-haired queen who ruled it all. There she was, sitting elegantly in sharp contrast to what was around us.

“I KNOW it’s a shithole Laura. But, it’s my shithole. Welcome to my home away from home- American Rust”

She slid down the small slope before walking towards me. Chloe appeared to be holding a baseball bat as well as a few baseballs. She gestured for me to retrieve the bat from her hands.

“So, what’s the plan for today then Chloe?”

“Well… it appears even the shady people of Arcadia Bay know what you did on Tuesday. It explains why Nathan was so angry that night as well…”

“Yep. I’ve heard non stop mentions of it in every class I’ve had since then. Totally not getting bored of it, whatsoever…”

“Well, now that I know you’re the sporty type…” the completion of that sentence sent her sprawling away from me, “Let’s see how hard you hit!”

It took me a second to realise what was happening. Keeping in line with instincts, I dodged to the side under the cover of an old and wrecked restaurant sign, bat in hand. The ball flew past me and bounced off the exterior of an abandoned car, before resting on the floor. 

“Give me a warning next time!” I yelled, panting

“That’s no fun then Laura!” I could tell that she too was hiding. 

Mustering all of my available energy, I stood up, and yelled “Hit me with your best shot punk”

In the corner of my peripheral vision, there it was. Outlines of blue hair, as well as the outlines of a very fast moving ball. Turning my body to face, I readied the bat, and struck it hard. The ball flew in an acute angle to the opposite direction, hitting nothing before eventually falling down. Chloe stood up, dissatisfied.

“Come on now, you’re THE Laura Beckett. High school running extraordinaire. Now you’re telling me you can’t bat as hard as you run?”

I nodded in agreement. Of course I can do better. “Throw me another.” Chloe ducked again once more, before disappearing entirely. I readied my bat, and took slow and deep breaths. It could come from anywhere. I needed to be ready. Before I knew it-

“Over here!” 

The ball came at me fast, but I hit it harder. I angled the bat upwards and there it was- now merely a silhouette in the bright sky. To be fair, it didn’t go far. The height sent people in awe most of the time anyways. Twas a trick I learned when I was younger.

“Now that’s what you call a home run!” Chloe stood up once more. She had a skittish look on her face, as if she was hungry for more. She definitely had enough energy for the next few hours.

“Gimme the bat. Let’s see if I can best the great Laura Beckett at her own game,” she’d pause, “You okay for some more?”

I chuckled. And so did I.

*a few hours, and many smashed bottles later*

The sound of crickets and other creatures made their presence known as I lay on the hood of a wrecked car. Beside me, was the girl I spent the last few hours with. Chloe Price. We’d been going at it for nearly three hours now, and it wasn’t even night time when we started. The junkyard looked like it gained another part of it’s identity today. I’m glad I was able to contribute to this place’s history. 

“Wooh. I’m toast.”

I nodded. “Me too. I haven’t had that much fun in so long.”

We laughed together, to the ambience and sounds of the night. The silence proved significant as the stars shone on us brightly. I never saw these many stars back at Durham. Small town life… seems like a good fit for a city girl like me.

“So. You need a ride back to Blackwell or something?”

I stood up, careful to not step on the new debris we created today. 

“That’d be great, thanks.”

As she joined me on my feet, she replied- “You remember how my truck looks right? I need to gather some stuff up before we go. I’ll see you in 5 minutes.”

Moving away from Chloe, the glint of moonlight on a nearby mirror caught my eye. It was rested on a deep mental indent located on the exterior of one of the many car seats present here at American Rust. Inside the car, was a ragged piece of clothing I had quickly come accustomed to ever since my arrival at Blackwell. It was a chequered red flannel. It was clear who it belonged to as soon as I set my eyes on it. Rachel Amber. The person who’s shadow I’ve been living in since the start of the week. I’m pretty sure both of them did similar activities to what I did for the last few hours; and that revelation created some very uneasy questions in my head.

Was Chloe friends with me, purely on my relation to her late… girlfriend? I don’t even know what they were. Would I be intruding if I asked? And if me and Chloe were something more- fuck, it cringes me to even talk about it- could it be described as something of quality?

Picking up the ragged piece of clothing, I brought it closer to myself as I examined the mirror.

You are Laura Beckett. You are not Rachel Amber. There’s many differences between you and I. Our eye color for one, is different. Theres- our- my- fuck. I quickly broke down as I realised how truly similar we both were. I’m sure knowing her personally could change my mind… but that wasn’t possible now was it? My mind was completely blank.

“Laura! Catch!”

The sound of the flying ball was the last thing I heard, before the sound of a glass shatter. A sharp pain, before the feeling itself became impaired.

“Ch- Chloe?” I hesitantly faced her, as I saw the look of horror on her face. I could feel what appears to be… fuck me it really is blood. 

“Shit… Laura! Your eye!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Will this damned lift go any faster?” Daisy haphazardly hit the lift’s buttons, much to no avail. Surrounding us, were our dear children. Except one. 

“Mum, it won’t go up any faster if you keep hitting you know.”

I replied for Daisy- “Listen Adam, we’re all in a bad mood right now, so I think it’s best you stay silent.” He anxiously nodded. My youngest born gripped my hand tightly as the lift’s doors finally closed. We slowly began to move up accompanied by the sound of quiet elevator music. How many families had to endure this shitty elevator on the way to their loved ones? It was not doing any good for anxiety levels, and the catchy yet annoying tune didn’t help either.

Finally reaching our designated floor, we rushed collectively as a unit to the reception counter. Daisy was first to talk.

“Hi, we’re Laura Beckett’s family? We received a call about her being hospitalised-”

“Yes. Welcome to the Arcadia Bay Medical Centre.” the receptionist politely replied, “Your daughter is currently in surgery and won’t be accepting any visitors any time soon. The surgeons estimate some time before the fragments of glass are fully removed from her eye.”

“Will my big sis be alright?” Dawn quietly asked, cowering behind my arm.

The receptionist got up from her chair and lowered herself to Dawn’s level. “Your sister might start looking like a pirate for a bit- you like pirates?”

Dawn shook her head. Her innocence shone bright in an otherwise gloomy atmosphere. The receptionist then turned to face me.

“One of the lead surgeons will be here soon to brief you on the situation. Your daughter, Laura, actually arrived here with a friend.” I followed her trailing eyes to a teenager sitting at the edge of the waiting area. Her face was distraught, not from necessarily grief, but more like she had just experienced a revelation. She looked like the stereotypical high school dropout. Why on Earth was Laura hanging out with this kid? Putting two and two together- what if she was directly responsible for hurting my baby?

I tensed up. She better have some answers, and they better be the ones I want to hear. I was just about to start walking before Adam nudged me on the arm.

“Hey uh Dad? Want me to talk to her?”

“No.”

“I mean- you are kinda angry right now and you may make things worse.”

“You are in no position to be talking either. You’re 14. And plus, don’t tell me you aren’t angry that this loser just hurt your older sister.”

He facepalmed. “I am angry Dad. But sometimes… you take things too far. You’ve always taught me to be a rational thinker and right now you aren’t exactly in the best mind space.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I furiously replied

“You know what? Forget it. I’m going to talk to her anyway.” Adam began walking toward the girl, who didn’t seem to realise she had visitors. We were the only non staff members in the waiting area anyways.

Dawn tugged on my arm and signaled for me to follow her. I could see that my wife was already sitting on a row of empty chairs. Her makeup, wearing off from all of her tears. Hugging her and Dawn tightly- “She’s our girl. She will be fine.”

That was probably one of the only times in my life where I was truly uncertain with what I said, and what awaited me.

*some time later*

An hour passed since we first arrived and in that time period Dawn had already fallen asleep on my lap. Being the youngest child, I swore a promise to myself that I would raise her differently to how I raised my previous children. Laura became too mature and independent at too early of an age, so she became more and more distant to me as time went on. Adam always had a liking to his mother, even with his recent behavioral problems. I realised too late that work would interfere with my family interactions, and Adam’s attitude to me proves this. It had to be different with Dawn. It had to be. And many accusations of favouritism later, I’d say I’ve become her favourite parent.

“Mr Robert Beckett. Ms Daisy Beckett. Can I see you now?” A voice called from deep in the hallway. The receptionist gave me a nod as I laid Dawn carefully on the chair. On the other hand, Adam was already in full fledged conversation with Laura’s friend. She had the same expression as before, but atleast Adam was getting information out of her. I still needed my talk.

Me and Daisy walked side by side, hand in hand, as we walked closer to the surgeon. He stretched his hand out for a handshake.

“How are you Mr Beckett?”

“Not that good to be frank. Please, tell me how our daughter’s doing.”

“Well, are you more comfortable if I gave you the option between the good news or the bad news?”

“Sure. Tell us the good news first.” Daisy blurted.

“The good news is, we have extracted all the glass fragments as well as any other foreign objects from her eye. And when I mean we extracted all of the foreign objects, I say so with 100% certainty.” He paused, before continuing, “According to her friend Chloe, they were out playing at the junkyard next to the train tracks when an accident occurred. A glass mirror broke, due to a flying ball, which sent shattered glass flying in all directions. Laura is very lucky that only the small fragments pierced her cornea, as there would have easily been bigger parts in the equation. She is even luckier that her friend was a fast driver. Aside from her eye injury, she suffered minor bruises from collapsing on the ground floor back at the junkyard.”

“How’s her vision?”

“That’s the bad news. Although I did say only small fragments entered her eye, I did not mention the quantity. Her vision will permanently be damaged in the left eye, and we will have to conduct further tests to see the extent of the damage. She won’t lose the eye, but may need special glasses in the long term to compensate for uneven eye powers. As for the short term, I believe our nurse would recommend an eye patch as well as some antibiotics, eye drops, and corticosteroids.”

“Thank you so much doctor, really. Everyone in our family is extremely grateful.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of hospitals. The eerie quiet. It would’ve been the ideal place for me right now if it weren’t for the fact that I was bed ridden. As for my memory, well that was bed ridden as well. The only thing I did remember was why I’m here right now. And how unbelievably busted my left eye is now. So busted, that half my face was covered up by medical tape. I don’t even know how I’ll survive with just one eye… My room was brightly lit but I still felt pain and nausea if I tried to focus on certain objects in the area. It then hit me- someone had to see me naked to change me into my hospital gown. Yuck.

“Mr Beckett, I suggest you calm down before I call the police.”

The hell was the ruckus outside my room? It appears that dad was here, and I’m guessing the rest of the family, but why was he angry?

“Get out of here! Why are you even here, when you caused this in the first place!??!”

“Back off dude! It was an accident, why can’t you just listen to me!”

Yikes. Chloe against my parents? That would be an interesting matchup I’d pay money for. 

“My daughter has no space for the likes of losers like you in her life.” That would be my mother.

“You are a bad influence. Is that what you do? Bringing over impressionable girls to your hideout before causing a potentially life threatening injury?” That would be my father.

Shit. I was actually starting to like the peace and quiet. But for my sake, and Chloe’s sake, as well as the hospital’s sake, this had to stop. I slowly put both my feet on the ground, before bringing myself to stand. I realised my depth sensitivity was seriously off as my hands missed their hold on tangible objects. My walk to the door was easier than expected.

“You’re both losers. You have no idea how much shit Laura-”

I opened the door fast. In an instant, more than a dozen eyes instantly shot their shot on me.

“Hey guys!” I slowly waved my hands, “Miss me?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Laura, you shouldn’t be up this early, you need to-”

Before the doctor could even finish his sentence, we collectively rushed to my daughter for an embrace.

“Watch out for the head please!” he yelled, before slowly nudging Laura’s room open. “Can we please take this inside? It’s getting late, and we all need to cool down.”

We moved toward her bed as a unit, with her friend not far behind. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t join us in the group hug. 

“How are you sweetie?” Daisy put her hand on Laura’s forehead as she felt her temperature. My family was seated on the edge of her hospital bed, still very uneasy with the sight of her one eye. It didn’t take long for the blue haired girl to join us as well, taking her place on one of the many chairs in the room. Following her, was the doctor.

“I’m fine… really.” she’d pause, “How are my siblings?”

Dawn stayed silent, opting to hug Laura’s leg tightly. Adam went for the conversation- 

“We can’t leave you for a few days before you eventually get hurt, that’s seriously funny” he’d cackle. My wife responded to Adam with a scowl.

“How’s my eye dad? Will everything be okay?” Her sole eye focused on mine now, still full of innocence. It’s a look Dawn would often give me if she wanted something from me.

“Well uh-”

The doctor cut me off. “Your eye will be fine, but your vision will be severely weakened. To prevent any additional and unnecessary further damage, you will need to take extra care of your remaining as well as your injured eyes. That means keeping consistent with medicine schedules, as well as not wearing yourself out. You will need to stay at the hospital for the next week or two so we can monitor your treatment. If everything is done perfectly, you should be out in less than a week.”

“I’m fine with that.” she smiled, “I mean, looking like a pirate for some time seems pretty fun.” Her eye scanned the rest of the room, as if she was looking for a particular person. I smiled back at her, until I realised who she was looking for. The blue haired girl was still sitting in place, quiet throughout the doctor's explanation. She seemed much happier now that Laura was alright. That couldn’t be possible. 

“Now with all the pleasantries out of the way, we need to get on to more serious matters.” I’d pause for dramatic effect. “Doctor, can we have the room to ourselves?”

He’d sigh. “As long as you all keep it down, and break no laws, It’d be fine.” He walked toward the door slowly before leaving the room. A silence followed.

“Laura, would you mind telling me why you were with this girl in the first place?”

“Her name is Chloe, and she’s just a friend, Dad. We were just messing around and an accident occurred. Accidents happen right?” She replied defensively, now looking around the room for sympathy. Only Adam returned it.

“How did you even find her in the first place? I know for a fact she isn’t at Blackwell. She doesn’t look the part.”

“Mind looking at me when you say that? That way I can have the chance to tell you how YOU look like” The punk stood up now, akin to a gorilla beating it’s chest. In this context however, she was just a dog with a bark and no bite.

I faced Chloe for a second before turning back to my eldest daughter. “No respect, and so very rude. We didn’t teach you to hang around people like this.”

My wife continued- “What if she influences you with her lifestyle? What if she takes you away from us, forever? What if you turn to drugs, wasting your life away? What if 17 years of parenting goes to waste?” She’d pause, before lifting up Laura’s right hand and putting back her sleeve. She’d raise it up. “I noticed this just now, but I couldn’t confirm it. Young lady, is this a tattoo?”

On her right hand, were the initials 10 / 11 / 13. I assumed it to be the date October 11 2013. The date was now September 4. They didn’t look like the standard ink of tattoos, but the last time I was ever involved closely with tattoos was back in my undergraduate days. I coudn’t speak from a credible point of view because of this.

Laura immediately pulled her hand back, as well as her sleeve. She turned red.

“It’s nothing mom- Chloe has these unique tattoo stickers that are erasable as soon as you shower. Since they are temporary, I thought I wouldn’t get in trouble.” I could see an exchange of glances between her and Chloe. And the latter did not look happy.

“They do look different hun.” I assured my wife.

“What do these numbers even mean- you know what I don’t care. You’re nearly an adult now, so you can do whatever you want. But what I do care about, are the people who are influencing you. We were, and are, your parents for the last 17 years of your life. We never had any child with an injury, nor a disability. We never taught you to be rash and risky. What changed Laura?”

I agreed with Daisy. The many interactions I have since had with Laura seemed vastly different from let’s say, a few months or a few years ago. Maybe it’s nostalgia, but something was indeed off.

“Well what do you want me to do then? Chloe drove me all the way in the night to the hospital, and she’s still here now. You want me to break it off?” She was getting increasingly frustrated.

“Do not raise your tone to your mother Laura. Show some respect.”

“I turn 18 in a year. I won’t have you treat me like a child no more. Let me be friends with who I want. My studies won’t dip because of it.”

I wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but what could I do? Scream at Laura? I haven’t done that in months. I couldn’t possibly flip now, in such a public area. Not with Dawn here as well. Adam was first to speak-

“Mom. Dad. I can vouch for Chloe, if my say matters at all. She seems pretty chill.” He was practically whispering right now. 

“It doesn-”

I interrupted Daisy. “Of course it does Adam. We’ll take it into consideration.” She did not look happy that I interrupted her.

I held Laura’s hand. “In the end, we’ll support you even if it pains us-”

“We just don’t want you to rot your life away. We’ve seen this happen at other households, and the future was not bright for them.” My wife continued. 

“- but one thing is for sure though. I do not want to see your friend anymore. You can stay friends, but whenever we visit, she has to be gone. She won’t be allowed in my house either. Is that clear Laura?”

Laura was silent.

Chloe sat back in her chair. “That’s fine for me big man. Not like I wanted to see you anyway.” I scoffed in reply.

“If there’s nothing else Robert, we can take the children back home and give Chloe and Laura the rest of the night. We can alternate- Chloe can take Monday, Wednesday, & Friday whilst we take the rest.”

Laura broke her silence. “That would be ideal, yes. Thank you all for coming here, really. “

We walked as a unit toward the elevator, as the lights dimmed for midnight. The receptionist waived at Dawn as we travelled down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We waited a good few minutes after the door closed before we began to talk.

“That was-”

“-Something, Laura.” Chloe stood up from her chair for the second time and sat on the edge of my bed.

She continued- “You know, last night it was me lying on the bed whilst you were sitting on the edge.”

I smiled. “Crazy how the turntables, huh?”

She smiled back. “Crazy it is Laura.” her face then turned into one of sadness, “Sorry for what happened back at the Junkyard.”

I reassured her- “Ah, no worries. Accidents happen, right? I should be the one that’s sorry, you had to face my parents alone for a few minutes.”

“I’m used to it. Fighting adults is like my third favourite pastime right now.”

“What’s the first two?”

She giggled. “Weed,” she’d pause, before placing her hand on the bandage wrapped around my face, “And hanging out with you. I’ll let you guess which one ranks higher.”

Ah shit. As I’m hospitalised, people will come to visit me now. What if Max and Chloe meet? I mentally pictured myself widening my eyes, before Chloe spoke once more.

“Adam’s cool. He spoke to me about you for a while before your parents attacked me. He certainly takes his coolness from you.”

That reminded me of my past life, feeling the hurt Adam felt as I left him with my parents after university. Cutting all ties with my parents meant cutting off ties from both Adam and Dawn as well. It was probably the hardest decision I ever had to make. I hoped every night that he was doing alright without me. 

“Adam has a lot of expectations on him as the only boy in my family. Since he’s similar to me hobby wise, he lives in my shadow. That can have a lot of effect on a middle child.”

“Can’t relate.”

I remembered how Chloe herself was the only child. Life without siblings seems weird.

“Why’d you blame me for the tattoo anyway?”

I turned red. “Well- uh- I mean… you… fit.. the… profile.. Better?”

“Like the washed up high school dropout who smokes and rebels all day, with nothing bright for their future?” She mocked.

I’d let out an audible sigh. “That’s not what I meant… did Rachel have to put up with this?”

My words looked to have some serious impact on Chloe. It’s like I transformed her current thoughts into thoughts of something else. She looked like she had a revelation about the future.

“Deja vu. I feel like I’m reliving my memories with Rachel.”

I was confused. 

“Back at your dorm, back at the junkyard, and accident at said junkyard, and me driving both you and Rachel to the hospital. I’m getting goosebumps Laura. It’s seriously creepy.”

Looks like I wasn’t the only one getting my head wrapped around the similarities. I was starting to think that it wasn’t coincidental.

Just for a minute, just think Laura. What if all the time travel shit was linked with Rachel? What if Max sent me here because of my similarities with Rachel. What if I'm slowly morphing into Rachel? Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

I needed an extra eye for this level of mindfuckery.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week or so flew by pretty fast.

Doctors came in and out of my room regularly, doing checkups on my eye as well as feeding me medicine. I was actually surprised at how organised they were considering this was a small town; Durham’s hospitals were much bigger but wait times were very long. In less than 48 hours they took the bandage off my face to replace it with an eye patch. And a couple of days after that, I was allowed to remove my eye patch to gradually get my left eye in shape- they helped me do this by bringing in a Snellen chart into the room.

Chloe slept in my room that first night. The following morning, she actually woke me up to tell me she was leaving (which I felt was a big leap in our friendship) as well as a goodbye till the next time she was allowed to see me. As expected, some of the people from Blackwell came to see me during lunch time. Max was there, along with her instant camera, as well as the other usual suspects. I was glad to see so many familiar faces despite it being so early on in the academic year. That gave me hope that my efforts were not futile. Max and the rest of our friends would continue to visit me whenever they had the chance.

My room quickly turned into a kindergarten party filled with brightly coloured balloons, letters, and toys. One of the more cooler additions was a Lara Croft mini figure with a DIY’d eye patch attached, sponsored by Warren. When my family visited that following night, Dawn gifted me a drawing of our family with one injured pirate in the middle. She said it was meant to be me. That was cute.

That was essentially how the following weekend went as well. I slept in between visitations and medical checkups, so there weren't really long periods of time where I was bored. If nobody was around, I still had my phone with me and still found it easy to text. It was like Chloe was beside me throughout my stay at the hospital, whether in person or digitally. I also think I did a good job managing both Chloe and Max apart. It was still too early to introduce them. 

In terms of school work, Max & Warren would text me the details every once in a while when it appeared. Monday was the first day I was actually allowed to remove my eye patch freely, so I wasted no time in exercising my left eye. I read entire chapters and tried my best to keep up with the lessons I was skipping. 

I didn’t see any difference in my vision with both eyes open, but my sense of depth was seriously off. Whether it be grabbing pens or my phone, my hand would often fly wildly before actually reaching my target. The Snellen chart proved that there was still some damage to my eyes. My left eye could only read the first three rows on it’s own, whilst the rows below it were completely blurred out. It was scary.

Not as scary as what happened the following day though. For some reason, Mr Jefferson accompanied my parents as they visited me on Tuesday. The date was September 10. A month and a day before the 11th of October.

“We meet again Laura.”

The sight of Mr Jefferson in such circumstances had me confused. He didn’t really have a reason to visit, and my parents never previously mentioned him to me as well. I didn’t have any classes with him, and our only interaction thus far was when he asked me about the- 

Shit. He must’ve contacted my parents about the gig he wanted me to do. My parents are hard to personally please, but if a teacher says good words about you they swallow it up. I’m pretty sure that Jefferson is some smooth talker if he managed to make it this far.

“Hi darling. I hope you don’t mind if Mark is with us today?” my mother brazenly asked.

“It’s all fine. This is about the modelling thing he wanted me to do right?”

“Yes. Mark contacted me and your mother about it and after some discussion, we decided that it was best if you went with it.”

“He also mentioned how you looked hesitant when he asked you about it-”

“And that’s why you’re here right? To convince me or something?”

My parents looked at each other before Mr Jefferson spoke up. “I hope you aren’t uncomfortable that I had to seek your parents. It was merely a backup in the event that you rejected my offer… we need their support if our pictures want to take the nation by storm.”

Sigh. I guess some more pocket money aint bad right? 

“Alright alright. I’ll do it.”

My mother’s eyes lit up as she hugged me. “Thank you so much Laura. Your father and I agree that this will help your future tenfold. You’ll get access to many new opportunities through Mr Jefferson and we can’t wait to see this new partnership blossom. Especially since-”

Mr Jefferson interjected- “I think she’s sold now Miss Beckett.” He slowly brought up his camera as he finished his sentence. Wait, did he want to start now?

“You may be wondering Laura, and the answer is yes. I wish to begin some of the photos immediately.”

I was confused. “Don’t you need adequate lighting and some more equipment before we start?”

“For this section, I want to capture the innocence of the determined sparrow as it has its wings crippled. The sparrow can no longer move, but still displays resolve to fly. The sparrow is at its most pure when it is vulnerable. When it’s only source of defence is lowered.” His use of metaphors seemed to have a grip on the ears of both mom and dad. They were REALLY swallowing it all up.

“Okay… I’m assuming that the lack of professional equipment means you want to keep it natural… like an actual wounded sparrow?”

He nodded. Seems pretty smart I guess… to me anyways. Mr Jefferson would then open up the curtains before politely asking my parents to leave the room. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but I guess that was what he was hoping for. I didn’t want to disturb the artist in his line of work.

And what an artist he was. He moved like a mantis from object to object, moving items to wherever his mind desired. He picked apart minor details and made them major. He could create entire set pieces out of something so miniscule. And suddenly, my room didn’t look like a birthday party any more. It looked like his birthday party.

Readying his camera, Mr Jefferson looked toward me. “Act natural Laura. I don’t want you to feel forced to pose. The wounded sparrow doesn’t act, on the verge of death.”

Uh okay. Totally not weirded out at all. I thought about what I would be doing once I returned back to school, and before I knew it, the sounds of several clicks.

“Good… very good Laura. Your natural and bare bones expression says a lot of unspoken words.”

He scrutinized my face from a far, before taking his steps closer. He slowly took out his hand within an inch of my face.

“May I?” he gestured toward my eye patch.

We locked eyes as he gently pulled back the tape holding the eye patch together. My left eye strained as it got introduced to the light. 

“Amazing…” he’d gasp. “Your green hue combines with the damaged nerves and blood vessels to create an amazing dynamic. Almost like I’m staring into the abyss. Fascinating Laura. Hold that pose.”

He readied his camera once more before slowly moving backwards. Click.

“That should be all for today. Thank you so much for these photos, theyre-”

“Can I ask you something Mr Jefferson?”

He looked intrigued. “Sure.”

“The last time we met, you mentioned Rachel Amber and my similarities to her… may I ask how you knew her?”

“Ah… Rachel Amber. An exquisite beauty much akin to you.”

I nearly barfed at the sight of yet another comparison to Rachel. He seemed to pick up on that.

“You both share a similar set of eyes, with yours being more naturally green than hers. You both are around the same-”

Please stop. I didn’t want to be rude, but please stop comparing me to that girl.

“-hair is also sim-”

Fuck off Mr Jefferson. Just shut up and be done with it.

“-both enjoyed hangi-”

I had enough. “Mr Jefferson please stop.” I could see a small grin form before his face returned to a neutral position. “If there’s nothing else, please leave my room. I need to get some rest.” 

How the hell did he know so much about Rachel Amber? I couldn’t bother listening to half the shit he said, but based on key words he knew her exact height as well as the things she liked to do. As well as her tattoos. How much more info is he hiding? Fucking bastard of a creepy teacher.

“Oh shit-” Mr Jefferson collided with the metal tray carrying my medicine and sent it crashing to the floor, the sound echoing through the room. A clumsy teacher at that too. My parents entered the room, as shocked as I looked.

“My apologies,” he’d pause, “Nurse! Can we get a nurse inside her to clean up the mess!”

“Everyone okay here?” My father quizzed

“Aside from that mishap, our session today was a success Mr Beckett. Thank you so much for lending me your daughter.”

My mother chimed in- “No, thank YOU Mark. We should be so glad that a prestigious photographer is working with our dear Laura… a future star!”

As a nurse moved through my parents at the door, cleaning materials in hand, she stopped to stare at the broken medicine containers before letting her mouth drop.

“Is something wrong?” I’d ask the nurse.

“Mr Beckett. Miss Beckett. Can you please ask the receptionist to call a doctor to this room?”

“What appears to be the matter?” My dad responded

“The medicine in this room was supposed to last her, her entire duration here and then some. Since we don’t normally get eye injuries here, the medicine that we used for Laura was untouched. That’s why we sent the other parts of the medicine to other hospitals in other counties and states.”

“Meaning?”

“Your daughter won’t have access to appropriate treatment until we get new stock of it.”

As Mr Jefferson made his way to the exit, I remember questioning if it all was an accident after all. What could he possibly gain from me not taking my medicine? I wasn’t going to die obviously… but the only thing it would negatively affect was-

My eye.


	13. Chapter 13

“You sure your mother won’t mind if I’m here?”

“Relax Laura, she knows who you are…”

Chloe joined me on top of her bed as we sat next to each other with our backs against her wall. This was the first time I ever entered her room, and my expectations going in weren’t very high to begin with. Just like her junkyard, it was a literal mess and stank of many very distinct smells. It looked like the physical manifestation of growing up.

“School alright? You know… after your discharge.” She asked, taking out a joint of weed. It was a move I had come accustomed to as I spent more and more time getting to know her. 

“Aside from the extra glances from people in corridors and unrelenting questions from teachers, yeah, I’d say it was about normal. I got my results from my tests as well.” I paused, “Do you mind if I take a hit?” 

I realised I was getting more and more comfortable around drugs. Shit… weed doesn’t kill right? 

“Wow Laura. I must be such a bad influence…” she replied, with a pouty face.

Taking the joint, I continued- “You know that teacher I told you about? Mr Jefferson?”

“The really artsy one?”

“Yeah. He seemed super into using my wounded eye for his photos. Especially since without my medicine, they were extra inflamed and red.”

“How many shoots have you done with him so far?”

“Since my sudden discharge on Wednesday, I think around three.” Today marked my 15th day at Arcadia Bay. And thus far, I still didn’t do anything 2017 Max asked me to do. Tell her to save Chloe? What does that even mean? Didnt 2013 Max tell me about a drama free first month? Confusion aside, I don’t mind going with the flow until the opportunity presents itself. How would 2017 Max react if she knew I was chilling with the person she told me to save? Yikes.

“Quite the busy model you are.” she retorted

“Awww. Is someone jealous?” I laughingly sneered

Chloe hit me in the shoulder- “No duh. Who wouldn’t be? My girlfriend hit the gene pool lottery and-”

Girlfriend? Fuck. I was probably as red as an apple by now. Please don’t notice. Please don’t notice. Please don’t notice. Please don’t notice.

The stoner beside me paused mid sentence before chuckling. “Oh shit. It must be the drugs speaking right now. I really messed up didn’t I?”

I was speechless. My heart was beating so incredibly fast I thought I would’ve died right then and now. Girl- girlfriend? What did she mean? Was I mixing up my definitions? Like a romantic one? But we didn’t have any rom-

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t realise how much closer Chloe was to my face. Was this really happening right now? 

“Ch- Chloe I never kissed a girl before-”

She lowered herself to my level and pressed her lips onto mine. I could feel our heartbeats connect together as it entered in sync; it was probably a symphony by now. I felt her free hand and slender fingers caress my cheek tenderly, moving up and down as our heart beats intensified. Her mouth opened and the silent weed laced words bridged onto mine. It felt like a transfer of knowledge; a transfer of the intangible processes that I so desperately needed. And I was loving every second of it.

My hands were stiff at first, but as the symphony entered its second page I slowly returned the favor. I wrapped both my arms around her neck- a contract was made. I found myself getting closer and closer, hungry for the warmth she was providing. Our bodies were heating up in the heat of the moment. Dropping her joint, I felt Chloe move her other arm around my waist, lifting up my shirt-

And that was when I saw it. In the corner of my eye; the instant buzzkill. The ever so familiar chequered red pattern. The flannel. Why wouldn’t Rachel leave her clothes over at Chloe’s house? Fuck me, what did I expect anyways? It looked like eyes were starting to form, staring at me from the comforts of the closet. Green eyes. It actually felt like Rachel was staring at me, ashamed at what I was doing. Rachel wasn’t here Laura… but at the same time she was. I was stealing Chloe from her. What if they did it on this very bed...I- I needed to get out of here.

And that was exactly what I did. Pulling myself away from her reach, I grabbed my stuff and dashed toward the door-

“Laura!!” she shouted, “Was I too upfront?”

-struggling to keep my tears in check, I ran toward the stairs-

“Laura is everything alright?!?!”

I ignored the pleas of Ms Madsen as I ran out the front door. It was beginning to turn dark now... was I really going to run in the night alone? My parents would scream at me if I arrived this late back home… even with the right context.. However, I could easily fake an excuse and say I went back to the dorms to study early for tomorrow’s classes if I got caught for whatever reason. I think I knew just the person to call for a ride.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent a few minutes in thought before deciding what to start off with. ‘Kate Marsh is amazing’- nah. Maybe I should start with what happened chronologically? I mean the last time I did make an entry was nearly two weeks ago. Maybe something obvious… like- ‘Homework is kicking my ass.’ Perfect. I continued to jot down details about the last few weeks: Victoria Chase, The Vortex Club, and Kate Marsh all made their first entries in my diary. I also added some stuff about Laura’s new eye patch and her injury, as well as my many visits to her. Just seeing her happy as a pirate makes my heart tingle… like there is some purity left in Arcadia Bay. Remind you of anyone, Max?

My phone buzzed several times, shaking the table in the process. Kate looked at me in confusion.

“Hey Max… you mind if you silence it? We’ve got to finish this work by tomorrow you know.”

“Yeah… sorry about that. Let me just see who it is, just in case it’s important.”

Kate and I were going to spend the next few hours before midnight finishing a project together that was due tomorrow. You really gotta give it to yourself Max… you are the procrastinating god. Best not say that in front of Kate though. Checking my phone, I read that the messages were from Warren.

Warren: MX  
Warren: I have Laura in my car right now, she doesn’t look too happy  
Warren: Can you pick her up by the dorm entrance?  
Max: Why are you driving so late and why do you have Laura in your car?  
Warren: They’re related Mx. You know, like outer electrons between elements  
Max: Yep.  
Warren: I’m nearing, be ready. You know one day I’ll be there to rescue you instead of Laura.  
Max: On my way. Don’t text and drive.  
Warren: Glad someone’s worried about me!

“Hey Kate. Warren’s just called, he’s in an emergency. Can you take care of the work for a little while?”

“Yeah, sure Max. No worries.”

Picking up belongings, I expected the worst and made my way toward the door. Long Max Silver coming to save yet another pirate.

*short time skip*

Laura’s crying was scary- not too loud that it seemed obnoxious but not too quiet to seem insignificant. She huddled herself on my black couch, slowly crumbling inwards. If my science was correct, she was about to turn into a black hole any moment now. I didn’t dare to ask her what was wrong. Me and Kate continued the project in silence.

Her usually bright demeanor compared to the state she was in now was terrible. I couldn’t stand to see her in such circumstances. But if I wanted to make her happier, what could I do? No seriously though, you aren’t a superhero Max. What would you normally do if you were down… talk to your friends? That’s why she’s here now. Talk to your parents? If she was able to, I'm pretty sure she would’ve asked Warren to drive her home. Instead, she chose Blackwell. What could possibly make Laura so upset?

Kate was first to talk, closing her textbook as she did- “It’s getting late Max, you done with your bit?”

I think I was done. “Yeah…” I used my eyes to trail towards Laura; Kate nodded back in agreement. We both began to walk towards the crying girl, sitting on opposite ends of her. Then began a round of weird glances thrown back and forth between me and Kate. I interpreted it as who would begin the talk first… but at the end of it, I didn’t actually know who won. For some dumb reason, I spoke up first.

“Laura… is everything okay?” Warren didn’t tell me anything except that Laura was silent through the whole journey. I was met with no reply. Her head was in her hands for quite some time now, and she hasn’t lifted them up since she first arrived. Me and Kate began to slowly pat her back, thinking it our only way of showing comfort. 

“Fuck… I feel like such a pussy right now…” I could barely hear her words past the crying.

“You don’t mean that Laura. Seriously what happened? You’re not the type to joke around with self-deprecating humor.”

“Nothing… nothing really. I thought maybe if I stayed near you all I would’ve been better but it only made it worse…” Finally lifting up her head from her hands, me and Kate could both see that her right eye was red. Her face was also heavily damped from all the dried tears. She looked really, really bad.

“I totally understand Laura. We’ve all been there.” Kate gave me a nod of approval. That gave me the strength to press on. “But sometimes, talking about it might help you know? We’ll always be here for you Laura.”

She smirked, almost as if she knew something that I didn’t. 

“Thanks you guys. I think I’ll be going to my room now.” she stood up, “One more thing though. Tha- That project you both were doing?”

“Yeah?” Me and Kate replied in unison.

“Caliban was the servant of Prospero, not the brother of Sebastian. You might have swapped Alonso and Caliban around.”

Me and Kate glanced at each other once more, before rushing back to the desk to fix our mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Week Later… Monday 23 September 2013**

“Mr Jefferson… couldn’t we have done this when I ACTUALLY had PE?

It was 8am in the morning. Far too early to be awake, and far too early to be running. The photography teacher arose from his crouched position and proceeded to tower over me, looking dissatisfied at my whining. In my defence, I understand he’s a busy man and all, but me being tired this early on in the morning would have serious repercussions on me for the rest of the day. My body just can’t stand running so intensely so early in the morning.

“Well I do need to meet my annoyance tolerances for the first half of the day…”   
  
It was hard for me not to let out a chuckle. Mr Jefferson was very blunt at times, but his casual way of poking fun at things that disturb him was something I grew to enjoy the more I spent modeling for him. The money I was getting personally was an added benefit as well. He didn’t tell me how many more photoshoots awaited me, but I didn’t mind them at all. I actually grew to enjoy them. Ain’t that tough…

“That should be all for today Laura, thank you once more for letting me capture your beauty. Your willingness to cooperate has actually been very surprising. You might actually be my favourite model now.”

I grinned. “Is that something you say to all your clients?”   
  
“Contrary to what you might think, I speak the truth.” he’d pause, before taking out my eyepatch from his satchel, “Put this back on. You might want to head to the showers now before any more sweat enters your eye.”

“I thought you liked it when I removed the eyepatch?”   
  


I had gotten so used to using both my eyes now that wearing an eye patch became an inconvenience to me. Although I was sad that I no longer could cosplay as a discount pirate in my daily activities, the less eyes I had on me the better. No pun intended.

  
“Yeah… but the health of my models matter more. I don’t want you to lose the eye entirely Laura.”   
  
“Appreciate the concern Mark!” I gleefully exclaimed, putting on my eyepatch in the process

“Stick to Mr Jefferson. It appears you’ve got a visitor.” He used his finger to point to a small figure on the opposite end of the track closer to the campus buildings. The figure appeared to be raising its arm and waving. I couldn’t make out any characteristics from this distance, but if they were waving at the two of us it was probably someone I knew. 

“Hey uh Laura? Before you go?”   
  
Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face the photographer. 

“I’ll be a little busy for the next two weeks or so. If I can make time for the photoshoots I’ll let you know, but one of my benefactors is getting a little impatient with some photos he’s expecting, but what he doesn’t realise is that quality takes time.”

“Awww. Does your ‘benefactor’ not like me?”   
  
“He likes his photos abit more on the… rougher side. The model I’ll be using for this set of photos is more conservative than usual, so I still need to think of a way to get her to agree.”

Hmmm. If you needed to introduce someone to many groups of people at once, how would you go by doing it…

“Maybe you could invite that model to a party of sorts… then hopefully once she’s introduced to all the different groups of artists there she’ll change her mind.”

He was in deep thought. Like he was calculating all the small and big details he needed to overcome for such a feat. And at the end of it- a smile. A devilish one at that.

“A party huh Laura? Good idea….”   
  


*very short timeskip*

The man I spent the last hour or so with had disappeared by the time I reached the waving figure. It turned out to be Max Caulfield, who coincidentally was out early for the same reason as us- to take photos. She showed me some of the progress she made before she reached the running track: pictures of the blue sky, sprinklers, posters, flowers, basically anything she got her eyes on, on campus grounds. I started spending much more time with Max ever since last week’s incident. 

“Man- don’t tell me you were stalking us…” I pointed to a printed picture of Mr Jefferson taking a picture of me. Photoception.

“You seriously need to tell me more on this arrangement you two have… you are so so lucky to have him as a personal photographer…”

“I wouldn’t consider it lucky- especially since he had me running today for the photoshoot. You know me and running early… remember the last time I did something similar?” 

“Sure did Laura. Do you need me to buy you a cup of coffee for the rest of the day?”

I had a better idea. 

“No no that’s fine. Could you wait for me? Let me shower and change into some nicer clothes for this idea I have. Don’t worry- it involves your photos.”   
  
Max continued on her walk across campus taking photographs as I showered and changed into some comfier clothes. The outfit I had in question? The same outfit that night in New York. Looking myself in the mirror, my reflection reminded me of… well… a drug dealer. A rough, washed up, dry speakin, drug dealer with an eyepatch. And a drug dealer needed to have to have a drug dealer-esque voice as well. Walking out of the dorms, I found Max taking a picture of some graffiti on the wall. Perfect.

“Maxine Caulfield?” My thought process going into this persona was simple: talk like Batman, but not as deep. Simple enough, right?   
  
“WOW….” Max stretched her vowels as she faced me. “Early cosplay season?”   
  
“No Maxine. I wear this suit of armor when I’m resting from the cops. Huhuhuhu” The quiet girl giggled in a moment distracted away from her photography. 

“What’re you supposed to be anyway?”, she tried to contain her laughter as she spoke, “Is that hoodie meant to be some sort of mask?”   
  
“No Maxine. You’re dead wrong. I’m the Godfather of Arcadia Bay. And as Godfather, I order you to take a picture of me next to this wall.” My throat was starting to hurt as my muscles contracted to sound deep.

“Ok Laura. Strike a pose!” In response, I crouched down and curled up my thumbs on both hands to form 4s. 

“Gang shit Max.” I said, trying my hardest to keep a straight face. I waved my hands slowly as Max took the shot. The photo printed nearly as fast, before sliding into Max’s hands.

“The reason I came out early today, aside from just general exploring, was actually to get photos for Mr Jefferson’s ‘Everyday Heroes’ contest he wanted me to sign up for.” she’d pause, before continuing “You are kinda like an everyday hero to me Laura. That eye injury would often be traumatising but you seem to take it so chill…”

Sigh. That explains why you had a wall of photos in New York. You never did change, did you Max? And just like that night in New York, history repeats itself. Something must’ve happened here… something so horrific and terrifying you never let it go. What could it be? What could scare Max Caulfield?

  
My train of thought eventually reached a crossroads. Chloe Price. Back in 2017, the picture I saw of her was one of when they were still kids. That makes me assume Max never met 2013 Chloe. But if she graduated from Blackwell, spending an entire year here without ever seeing her long lost best friend, why would she immortalize Chloe on her wall? If she never thought to visit when she could’ve very easily visited, I don’t see a reason why Max would care. Unless… there’s something I’m missing…

Seriously though, time travel is confusing. I couldn’t wrap my head around Max caring about someone she hadn’t seen for nearly a decade. Wait a second- Chloe died right? It all came running back to me now- Max mentioned she SAW Chloe die in the bathroom at Blackwell. Maybe she was so guilt ridden at not seeing her best friend earlier, she decided to keep it as a memory? Would someone go that far?

That leads to even more questions. Who would kill Chloe Price? I mean she told me she bought drugs from a guy named Frank… and was also in some business with the Prescotts. But I haven’t met any guys named Frank yet and the only Prescott I know that seems shady enough to do it is-

“... Laura? Are you listening?”

I unzipped my hoodie as I apologised- “Yeah sorry Max. Looks like I’m not your everyday listener as well. Something you said just threw me off…”

“Was it related to last week?”   
  
Big sigh. If there’s one thing Max should’ve told me about Chloe, was that she was an… uh… expressive texter. I couldn’t bring myself to block her, and as a result, I’ve received nearly 100 notifications in a week. It wasn’t that she contacted me everyday- it was more about the fact that one complete functional sentence took her many textboxes to express. And after the rollercoaster that occurred in her room? She had many things to express to me.

I do think that maybe storming off wasn’t the greatest idea, and so was ignoring her texts. But I wasn’t always the best at handling emotion- you can have my parents to thank for that. As well as everything that’s happening in the background right now… everything just exploded at once. It’s tough for me to actually describe it in my head, but maybe some time away from Chloe was what I needed. It hurt me to have to say that… but I needed to figure my own shit out first. 

“Laura? You’re drifting again. You up for another round of photos? There’s a nice looking eye on that corner over there.”   
  
I tightened my hoodie once more and mustered up my deep voice- “You’re ordering the Godfather of Arcadia Bay? Looking for a death wish, you are.”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “Part time Yoda, part time Gangster.”

I realised how significant the eye truly was as I got closer. The Eye of Providence. Chloe Price’s signature graffiti to showcase that she was here. It wasn’t the first time I noticed it in Blackwell either.

Again with the irony. Max and Chloe were once more so close…

...yet so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two weeks later... Monday 7 October 2013**

“Urgh… get a room you guys...” The jock had his hands all over Daniel’s body, roughhousing him against his locker.

“What’s it to you Laura?”    
  


“Didn’t you know?” I gave Logan a little bow as I continued, “I’m the self appointed public safety inspector. Newsflash- no one wants to see you doing whatever it is you’re doing now. “ The corridor was heavily crowded as the bell rang signalling the day’s end. I would’ve normally went back to the dorms to finish my work for the day, but Mr Jefferson needed me for something. Was it a followup on a shoot he wanted me to do? We’ve havent had one together like… forever.

Making my way toward the photography classroom, I bumped into Max who seemed distressed. She was practically jogging right now, moving left to right in a somewhat static manner. Considering her last class was with Mr Jefferson, something might have occurred in his class that might be of use to me.

“Whatup Max! Something wrong?”   
  
“Yeah.. sorry can’t speak right now. Urgent.” I followed her eyes as she trailed to the school’s toilets, before continuing on her way. That’s strange. I get that Max is quiet and all, but something must be seriously distressing if she couldn’t stop for a short talk. Considering she pointed to the toilets… nevermind, I think I found my answer.

Mr Jefferson greeted me as soon as I entered his classroom.

“Well if it isn’t Laura Beckett. Have a seat please.”

“Hi Mr Jefferson. I’m assuming you called to resume the photoshoot arrangements we used to have?”   
  
“Precisely. I also wanted to thank you for the idea you gave me many weeks ago. It was executed perfectly, and my benefactor is very happy with the photos he’s getting. I… I think he wants you to be in the photos now. ”   
  
“No prob Mark. Will I also be getting paid extra since it’s someone else who wants photos?”   
  
His eyes opened wide; like a robot calculating new factors into the equation.

“My my, aren’t you the excited one. You truly are my favourite model Laura.” He’d pause decisively, like he was debating in his head whether or not to tell me anything else. “I lied Laura. He’s actually been wanting you for a very long time, and I’m afraid he doesn’t like it when he's delayed.”   
  
Wow. He makes it sound like the guy’s a real creep.

I put my shoes on the table as I leaned back on the chair. “As long as I get paid then-”   
  
The sounds of a siren, the fire alarm, sharply interrupted my voice before being accompanied by the sounds of shuffling. There wasn’t a scheduled drill today right? Was there an actual fire?   
  
“We better go Laura.”   
  
*short timeskip*

  
  
  
  
  


The smell of air after spending half the day indoors was always something I enjoyed as soon as school ended. It was a smell I got used to the more I spent my time here at Blackwell. Time seriously travels so fast… to think that I was here since the start of the month… and now a week into my second month here… life is really good right now. I’ve got a good network of friends here at Blackwell, the teachers love me, I love studying here…. Everything is working out amazingly well. Going back to my family on the weekends and ACTUALLY having good times with them was another added benefit so far.

Maybe my memory’s foggy, but was my senior year as good as the year I’m experiencing right now? No domestic drama or troubles… was I really just a stuck up bitch when I left my family or did I have a legitimate reason. I mean I did have a reason, but the more I spend time in this new timeline the more I realise how ungrateful I was. Regretting past decisions doesn’t help, I know that for sure. Especially since the date carved on my wrist was coming. And I still. Haven’t. Introduced. Them. Today has to be the day you do it Laura. 

Making my way down the steps, I was surprised at how many Rachel Amber missing posters were infront of me, floating around in the wind.They’ve been popping up like reproducing rabbits recently. It was now hard to go a day without seeing one. Seeing all these posters just sends butterflies to my stomach… considering how important she was to the person who was posting them all over town. And to this day, I still haven’t spoken to Chloe Price. How long has it been now, three weeks? Now you know why you had such a hard time in high school, don’t you Laura? You are a complete and utter asshole.

Yeah, but no one knows that here right? Except maybe Rachel. She saw you about to bang her girlfriend. Were they even committed like that? Chloe didn’t tell me that. Of course she did, it’s so obvious that they were in love. You sure about that Laura? Yes Laura I am. Then if they were so in love Laura, answer me this Laura. Why would Rachel suddenly disappear if they were in love? Maybe they had a fight. I doubt so, Rachel’s clothes were still at Chloe’s house. Maybe it wasn’t love then. Maybe it was one sided. Shut up Laura what would you know about-

“Laura?”   
  
“Yes Laura- shit I mean Max. What’s up?”   
  
The loudspeaker interrupted us as she was about to reply. ‘Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office? Thank you.’

“You have something to do with that?”   
  
“Maybe.” she’d pause, before continuing “I don’t have much time to talk Laura. Meet me at the parking lot around 5pm?” She was still looking very agitated. Like she just saw a ghost or something.

  
“Yeah I need to tell you something too. It’s about Chloe. Chloe Price.”   
  
She looked confused at first, before coming to a moment of realisation. “Chloe Price? THE Chloe Price? How- you know what nevermind, just meet me at the parking lot by 5pm. Okay? Warren will be there as well. See you soon Laura.”    
  
We both parted in opposite ways as I made my move to rendezvous.

*short timeskip*

“You know Warren, I never did properly thank you for picking me up on some dusty ass street a few weeks back.”   
  
We both stood next to each other, our backs leaning against the hood of his car. We were both here for one reason, and that reason was late.

“Ehhh… I needed more mileage on this baby anyways” he said as he smacked the roof of his car. “Plus, it made me look saintly in front of Mad Max over here- who’s also late. Can I call in the favour now?”

“Sure.” Please don’t be something weird Warren.

“I’m going to ask Max to the movies, and I was hoping if you’d help me.”   
  
Strange request, but not an unexpected one. “Help you how so?”   
  
“Be a wingwoman?” Good thing Warren didn’t take himself too seriously, as the word ‘wingwoman’ sent cringe through both our bones. “When she arrives- emphasis on WHEN, please just back me up whenever the need for it arrives.”

“Have you tried texting her yet?”   
  
“Yea she said she’s on the way. On second thought-” he used his head to gesture toward the school entrance “Speak of the angel.”

Max Caulfield made her entrance onto the parking lot quietly, without attracting much attention. I don’t think I was verbally or mentally ready to tell Max about Chloe… and the things i’ve been doing with her since last month. I doubt the reaction would be too extreme, but it’s always good to prepare in advance. On the other hand, how would Chloe react to Max? I still needed to rekindle my connection with her in the first place, and I have not been preparing for that scenario whatsoever.

“What up Max, how are you?” Warren greeted, opening his arms for a hug.    
  
“Here’s your flash. Thanks.” Max replied, swiftly shutting the boy’s hug down. Big yikes Max. Have some feels for the boy’s heart… yeesh.

“It’s been one strange fucking day…” Max continued

“I bet.” Warren interrupted, “I heard Victoria got a faceful of paint… I’d pay money to see a photo of that…”

“She did?” I’d ask, puzzlingly. Not the strangest nor the wackiest story to grace Blackwell’s grounds. Max and Warren exchanged a stare between one another, before I realised what was up.

“Ohhh. I see. You had something to do with that Max?”

“Nah. I was just there, that’s all. Had a little drama with Victoria, but I think that’s done and dusted now.”

“If that’s not the issue, then why’d you call both me and Warren here anyways?”   
  


She sighed. “I needed to talk to somebody… just to get it out of my system.”    
  
Warren was quick to reply- “Well lucky for you, both Doctors Warren Graham and Laura Beckett are in the house. Able, and willing. We won’t even prescribe you any meds!”   
  
Good one Warren. Good one. Max must’ve been head over heels for you by now.

“Tell us everything Max.”   
  
Max looked more hesitant now. Almost… cautious. “I had this incredibly bizzaro experience in Mr Jefferson’s class earlier today. Like, life changing-”   
  
“Max Caulfield right?” Approaching in the distance, was Nathan Prescott himself. Ah shit. What did Nathan have to do with us? That was when it hit me- the loudspeaker. Ah shit once more.

  
“You’re one of the Jefferson's photo groupies?” He was definitely in our breathing space now. There were 3 of us, and 1 of him. What made him so confident that he’d be able to take on the three of us at once? Upon further inspection… nevermind. He probably could. I mean it is Nathan Prescott.   
  
He continued- “I know you like to take pictures, especially when you’re hiding out in the bathrooms. Tell me what you told the Principal, now.”   
  
This must be what Max was alluring to before Nathan interrupted. “You might want to take a step back Nathan. There’s 6 fists against yours. Be smart.”

“6 fists but 5 eyes. You’re a joke Laura. Too bad you didn’t take Victoria’s offer earlier on in the year… I would’ve certainly had fun with you.”   
  
Disgusting filth. 

“I told him the truth Nathan. I told him you had a gun.” Nathan tightened his fists as Max revealed more info. Shit was about to go down. Someone needed to defuse it.

“You should talk to someone Nathan-”   
  
“Worry about yourself Laura. This is between me-” He gripped Max’s arm after a small pause, “And Max.”   
  
That small action was enough to blow Warren’s pipe. He shouted- “Get away from her dude!”

Nathan retaliated hard in the form of a headbutt, knocking Warren straight to the ground. Instinctively, me and Max both began pulling on Nathan’s arms, trying our hardest to prevent any more carnage.    
  
“Leave him alone!” we shouted in unison. It was no use, Nathan was far stronger than the both of us combined. He managed to get his arm free from my grasp, and used it to shove me to the floor. With an extra hand, he was on the verge of lifting Max in a chokehold.    
  
“Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not my principal, not that whore in the bathroom, and certainly not Mark J-”    
  
Max used one of her free hands to scratch at her assailant’s face, knocking him off his grip. I struggled to pick myself up, before the sounds of a harsh braking entered our sound ranges. A truck, very similar to- fuck me. It was Chloe’s truck. The blue-haired driver stopped her truck a mere inches away from Max, barely missing us in the progress. Using the hood as support, the two long lost best friends had finally reunited.

“Chloe?” I was first to talk

“Laura?!” She replied second

“Chloe???” Max replied last.

Warren jumped on Nathan and began giving him the beatdown of a lifetime. 

“What are you two doing? Go! Go! Go! I got this!”

“Laura! Max! Hurry get in!” Max entered in first whilst I took the window seat. We drove away together, driving away to the accompaniment of Nathan Prescott’s screams. We were back on the main road in less than 10 minutes, but to me it felt like 2 hours. 

2 hours of awkward and utter silence. I spent it staring out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to write... It's I think double the amount i usually write

“Man, Nathan Prescott is messed up. And dangerous. This day never ends…” Max looked out the rear onto an open road, looking for any signs of danger, before facing the front once more. That had no purpose. Nathan couldn’t have possibly followed us this far. I knew for a fact that she said that just to break the ice. I paid no attention to her.

“Oh, and thanks, Chloe” the driver replied mockingly. Those words were the first exchanges between friends who haven’t seen each other in so long. And somehow I’m tangled right in the middle of it. Talk about high school drama. Sometimes, I’m glad I have the extra few years on Chloe and Max. I still paid no attention to the both of them. The scenery of the wilderness and cars around us served much better for my peace of mind than any of the passengers in the vehicle.

“After five years you’re still Max Caulfield.” Has it really been that long? The blue haired girl paused for a second, before using her shoulder to nudge at the person squeezed in the middle. “Don’t give me that guilty face. Atleast pretend you’re glad to see me, unlike someone here.” It was clear who she was targeting. I still paid no attention to the both of them, irregardless of the glances I was getting. I was perfectly fine being friends with the trees.

“I am seriously glad to see you Chloe. It makes perfect sense I’d see you today.” Max was super polite, almost like if she spoke any louder she would get shouted at by a non existent teacher.

“Yes it’s been that kind of day. So what did that freak want with you?” 

“Hopefully nothing after today. So how do you know Laura?”

Sigh. The elephant in the room has been unleashed. I wonder what Chloe would have to say.

She tensed up. “She’s my uhm… friend?” 

Max allowed her mouth to form a small smile. “That pause meant for something else?”

Chloe looked fired up. “Atleast you’re still a smartass.”

Max instantly responded. “That’s why I’m here.” Her answer was still polite as ever, combining her nerdiness with just the right amount of sassiness.

“Please girl, you came back for Blackwell Academy.” Chloe reasoned, skepticism at an all time peak. 

“Don’t you think I’m happy to see you Chloe?”

“No. You were happy to wait five years without a call or a text. Something both YOU, and the person sitting next to you right now, share in common.”

Just when the trees were getting interesting, Chloe had to have dropped a bombshell on me. I had enough.

“Oh do shut it Chloe.” My whole focus was on her now. Our gazes met each other, fire with fire.

“And what are you gonna do? Run off on me again?”

She’s challenging me huh? Fine. “Stop the truck and I’ll do it-”

Max interjected immediately, “Chloe don’t.” Her tone no longer seemed polite. She was serious and confident. As if she knew what would happen next. “Chloe, my parents didn’t move us specifically to fuck you over you know.”

“You’ve been at Blackwell for almost a month now without seeing me. Nuff said. Speaking on that topic- Laura. How do you know Max?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re friends from the same school.” I shrugged off her question fairly confidently. To my surprise, she continued to press.

“Why didn’t you tell me about her then?”

“What was there to tell?” I replied defensively

“Urgh I’m so sick of your shit Laura I swear-”

Max threw herself in- “Guys I think we all need to calm down… there’s way too much tension in the car right now.” lowering herself to her knees, she picked up the remnants of what looked to be her instant camera. “Oh man… are you cereal?” Her voice was full of sorrow.

“Wow. Haven’t heard that one in a while…”

“Chloe’s stepdad has a bunch of tools at their place. You already met him, he’s Mr David Madsen from Blackwell. I’m pretty sure we’re headed there now.”

“Someone’s observant…” the driver rolled her eyes as the words slipped out of her mouth.

Before I could even fire back, Max spoke for me “Let's just play the quiet game till we get there, that alright with the both of you?”

We didn’t even need to shake our heads. There was a telepathic, non spoken agreement to do so. We spent the rest of the trip in total silence once more, before eventually reaching the Madsen household. It was just as I remembered it many weeks back. Chloe stepped out of the vehicle first, keys in hand as she began to open the front door. 

“Uh Chloe? Won’t it be awkward between me and your mom? Considering...”

“Why would it be awkward?” Max asked. I flinched at the fact that I had another person I needed to explain myself to. Chloe didn’t even bother to reply. Entering her home, I vividly recalled that night I ran down the stairs… and out the front door. Her mother clearly heard me. Must’ve been even cringier for her to ask Chloe about what happened. I fucked up big time. I’m just glad she’s not home right now…

Chloe slowly walked up the stairs whilst me and Max followed suit. It must’ve been a real trip down memory lane for Max; her eyes scanned every major and minor addition to her existing memories. Entering Chloe’s room however, and her expression suddenly changed into a discrete sadness. The room was as messy as I left it all those weeks ago. Clothes that were unwashed back then were still in the same resting spots now. One definite new addition were the beer bottles, and boy were there alot of them. I must’ve contributed some part to that. I’m sorry Chloe.

“This isn’t exactly my chillax zone, but we can rest here till you decide to fix your camera.” The blue-haired girl loosened up and went straight for her ‘bed’ whilst I went to the unoccupied leather seat to the right. “Put on some music while I medicate.” she continued, taking out a joint in the process. Considering the room was nearly identical to before… that meant that stupid flannel was still in the same spot. I could see it so clearly in front of me, but a part of my mind wanted to mentally blur it out. Why was I so scared of a fucking flannel?

Turning on the power for the electronics in the room, I then asked Max to find a CD. When was I going to tell her about saving Chloe? I can’t tell her now… it’d be too sudden considering the circumstances. But even if I did tell her now, what the hell did date on my wrist mean? Think Laura. Put all the dumb drama aside. If it were that easy, Max could’ve easily sent you right when she needed you. But she didn’t. She sent me a month back. Oh shit… what if I actually needed to tell Max a month back. That’d mean that I wasted all this precious time doing-

“Hey, give me that!” Chloe was out of her relaxed position now, and with extreme speed manages to grab what appears to be a photograph from Max’s hand. From this distance, it looked to be a photo of Rachel Amber. Next to Chloe Price. From my memory, it looked to be the same photo Chloe used for the missing posters all over town.

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to be nosey. She was obviously a good friend…”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Chloe held the photo in her hand, face full of guilt. It looked like they were communicating, sharing experiences from times past. Reminding Chloe of the person who’s been missing for months now, without a single trace. I never did properly ask Chloe about Rachel. And I’ve paid the price for that. 

“That’s Rachel Amber. Her missing posters are all over Blackwell.” Max joined Chloe on the bed as she spoke. The blue-haired girl nodded back.

“After you and my dad left my life… I felt abandoned. Then I met Rachel.” Her eyes glowed before beginning to water. “She was my angel. She- she saved my life.” 

“Man… I had no idea.” Me and Max exchanged glances as she paused. “How did you meet Laura then?”

Chloe chuckled. “It’s quite funny actually. I met Laura at Two Whales last month, mistaking her for Rachel. She had the same clothes as her and I actually thought my Rachel reappeared back in front of me. Out of thin air. Turns out- it’s just Laura.”

“Are you happy with what you got?” I replied.

She thought about it for a second, before smiling again. “Yea I guess…. You were a good substitute for Rachel while it lasted.”

I sulked. “I aint gonna settle for no substitute-”

Her facial expression suddenly changed. Quite extremely I’d say. “Then why’d you leave? You ignored my texts and calls for weeks on end. Do you know how it feels to be abandoned time and time again?” She looked at both me and Max, before continuing “Like everybody else in my life, the people I care about leave. Abruptly. Gone...”

“I messed up. I know I did Chloe. I don’t know what to say except sorry… I’m not too good with handling emotions so I-”

“Play with them?”

Fuck. I guess this is what I deserve for being an absolute piece of shit to her. Take it all in Laura… you deserve it. And the funny thing is? The people at Durham said the same thing. And you never changed for the better, did you Laura? You have nobody to blame but yourself. You fucked everything up… again.

“I’m sorry Chloe. I truly am.”

Stop apologising.

She sighed. “Max, can you put on some music now?”

The song that played shortly after was melancholic. A slow tune, with a lone and gentle voice which spoke of leaving behind a loved one. Leaving behind dreams and memories. A ballad of a hesitant breakup. How fitting for the current atmosphere. Max left halfway into the tune to scour the garage for the tools she needed, leaving me and Chloe alone.

“Chloe… “ I was too overwhelmed to even finish my sentence. 

“On the bright side Laura, I’m happy that you’re here right now. Faults aside.”

I was startled at first, but as the song continued my heartbeat slowly returned to it’s normal pace. Taking a few deep but silent breaths, I finally summed up the courage to ask Chloe the one question that’d been on my mind for weeks now.

“Chloe… were you and Rachel… I dunno…. a thing?”

The weed must’ve totally kicked in by now since her face returned to a joyful expression. “That’s the thing about Rachel: it was complicated. I mean I kissed her a few times… but uh we didn’t really publicly hang out as a couple… you know?”

“Would she mind if I-?”

Chloe cut me off instantly- “Whatever you’re thinking about right now… stop it.” Even from my distance, I could still see her face gradually change from happy to a scorn, before turning neutral. It’s kinda like those episodic story based games where the things you say change your standing with the person. I just hope I chose the right choices in this case.

In the end Laura, you got your answer. A complicated, but meaningful, relationship which had its fair share of kisses. Does that help your conscience at all?

I couldn’t help but let out a grin. Maybe this could work… after all? We still needed to have a serious talk to iron out some shit before-

“Hey guys. Anything happen while I was gone?” Max returned, holding a small box of specialised tools. The song had actually finished long ago, so Max was greeted by relative silence. We both shook our heads simultaneously as she took her place at the table facing the window. Watching Max work on her broken camera reminded me alot of how Mr Jefferson would work on the scene of the photo. Both of them, artists in their own right. 

“Urgh… I can’t fix this thing.” Max looked hurt as Chloe got out of bed to join her. 

“Are these your new photos? Lemme see.” 

Max eyed Chloe carefully as the latter picked up one of her photos. I could see how anxious Max looked. Was it because she was fearful that Chloe wouldn’t like her photo? Or maybe… she was afraid of the reaction it would cause. Chloe took extra glances at the photo before confirming her suspicions. 

“No way! I’ve seen this before… wait. When did you take this?”

Max looked seriously startled. She couldn’t even form sentences before Chloe spoke up once more.

“You took this photo? You brat! In the bathroom today… you set off the alarm didn’t you? That explains why Nathan raged after you earlier today…”

Ahh. So Max was the one who snitched on Nathan Prescott. Holy shit. Hold that thought Laura.

“Uh Chloe? Can I see that photo for a second?” 

Once I got the opportunity to properly look at the photo in my hands… I could feel my hairs rise all over my body. Goosebumps. The printed picture showed a blue butterfly, resting on what appears to be a bucket. The same colored butterfly I saw in 2017 Max’s room. The same colored butterfly that gave me this mark. Holy shit.

“It totally makes sense! You hella saved my life Max.”

I stood up, unable to contain the massive surges of energy I was feeling in my body. “Max. Can you tell me what happened in the bathroom?”

“I was there… hiding in the corner.” She replied with uncertainty. 

Chloe looked surprised. “Damn. You’re a ninja.”

I had even more questions now. “Chloe why were you at Blackwell in the first place?”

“Urgh… you’re such a bore Laura. Our friend Max over here is an actual ninja! Our very own badass.”

I facepalmed. “I’m guessing you didn’t recognise Chloe then?”

She resumed her typical calm demeanor as she answered. “No. Her hair and clothes were so different.”

The air in Chloe’s room was quite thick, and the second hand smoking was seriously clouding my thinking. I needed to make sense of all the information I gained before any new curveballs appeared. Whilst the two caught up with one another, I excused myself and took a seat at the bottom of the stairs.

Remember what Max said Laura. She said she saw Chloe die. But that didn’t make sense, considering we’re all together now. What if she saw Chloe die later? That also didn’t make any sense, as Max’s wall in her room didn’t have any photos of 2013 Chloe. That meant that their first ever encounter was also their last. And remind yourself Laura… how did Max first meet Chloe recently? In the bathroom. With Nathan Prescott. Who also had a gun. That means in the alternate timeline… Chloe died in that bathroom.

How was she alive now?

I certainly didn’t tell Chloe to do anything the last few weeks. I couldn’t have influenced her decision making at all. Somehow… my presence in this timeline has managed to save her life. But the question is… how? 2017 Max told me to tell 2013 Max to save Chloe… and to not let her die at all costs. But I didn’t tell Max about Chloe. And yet, she was still saved. That leads to two scenarios: one where 2017 Max was wrong, and the only way to save Chloe was for me to simply be present here- that would mean that my goal here has already been accomplished; or two, there is one more, serious instance, where Chloe is in another life threatening situation- and the initials carved on my wrist only prove that. 

“Laura Beckett? I haven’t seen you around here in weeks.” Mr Madsen closed the front door behind him as he greeted me.

“Hi there Mr Madsen. I hope my presence here doesn’t cause any trouble?” 

He snickered quietly to himself. “Oh please. My only wish is for you to be here all the time. Me and Joyce both agree that you’re setting a good example to Chloe.”

Yikes. Would he say the same thing if he knew I-

“Do you happen to have come in contact with a gun? I went outside just now to try and look for it but I’m starting to suspect Chloe stole it.”

“I’m not to sure Mr-”

The sounds of a blasting hifi suddenly rocked the entire house. Come on Chloe… couldn’t you have picked a better song? We exchanged looks as I physically facepalmed once more in cringed defeat.

“Why can’t Chloe be more like you Laura?” he paused, before shouting “CHLOE IS THAT YOU UP THERE? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP BLASTING THAT PUNK SHIT?”

The sounds of rampant shuffling and objects crashing on each other could be heard as I followed the Blackwell security guard up the stairs. Shit… Chloe had drugs in the room. I hope he doesn’t put two and two together. Both Chloe and her step dad shouted back and forth before the door was eventually opened. 

“What’s going on in here- why is she here? You know I don’t like strangers in MY house.”

Chloe fired back. “Stop freaking… She's not a stranger, she's my friend.”

As I got a better look into the room, I could see that Max looked seriously out of place. Like she was halfway in finding a spot to hide but was too late. Mr Madsen took additional steps into the room. I followed suit.

“One of my guns is missing. Did you take it?”

“God… you do know I believe in gun control righ-”

“Chloe? Is this grass?” He interjected, holding what appears to be the remains of her blunt. Shit. He found the drugs. “Laura. Did you have anything to do with this?”

I tried my best to show a face of revulsion. “Mr Madsen… you know me. I hate drugs as much as you!”

“Chill out it’s not my pot, it’s from Max.” Welp. Poor Max. Was she gonna take one for Team Chloe or…

“Is this true?” Mr Madsen said menacingly

Max looked uncertain at first, and she kept that expression as the words came out of her mouth. “Uhh yeah. My pot.”

That blew the security guard’s fuse. “So you’re bringing in drugs into my home. How about I call the police?” Mr Madsen was all over Max’s face now, his height adding to his intimidation factor. 

“Mr Madsen, how about we all calm down maybe?” I pleaded, joining Chloe on her stepdad’s flanks

He continued on his rant. “I’m sick of you losers dragging Chloe down. Especially after today, you do seem to like to start trouble huh Max?”

He must’ve been referring to the complaint on Nathan Prescott. Has the principal shared this sensitive info already? 

“Anything to say? Nothing smart Max?” 

Fuck. I feel even worse now considering Max had a spotless record at Blackwell before all of this. She didn’t deserve this. Chloe better be on her knees after this.

Chloe put herself in between Max and her stepdad, showing defiance. “Get the hell away from her man. Stop harassing my friends.”

I decided to do the same too. “I understand you’re angry and all, but I’m sure Max wouldn’t do it again after this. First time offender right? I know Max, Mr Madsen. You can trust me.”

He finally backed down. “You’re lucky Laura’s here Chloe.” he then focused his attention on Max, his foot already one step out of the room. “If I catch you bringing in shit like that again, you’ll learn all about real trouble.” 

I let out an audible sigh not long after the door was closed. “Well, that’s Chloe’s new family for you.”

“Thanks for taking the heat Max” Chloe said apologetically, giving the door two birds in the process. “We totally smacked his punk ass down.”

“Sure we did Chloe.” I said sarcastically, “Must’ve been a real big brain move to pin it all on Max.”

She smirked. “Learned it from the very best. Remember that time you did the same in the hospital?”

“The ‘very best’? You’re funny Chloe Price.” 

“Anyway… there is one cool place we all can hang in this hickhole.” Chloe’s eyes pointed to the window and soon enough, we were all on the roof. Max looked like all the color in her body was sucked out, and continued her silence as we walked over to Chloe’s truck.

“Are we going to the junkyard?” I asked. Ever since the eye incident, I never once visited it. That didn’t mean I had any resentment for the place though. It just had too much Chloe in a period of time where I needed less Chloe.

“Nah. We’re going to a place me and Max visited alot when we were younger. The lighthouse.”

*short timeskip*

Max was lagging far behind as me and Chloe walked side by side up the hill. 

“How’s the eye?” she’d quietly ask

“I’m used to it already. I do get extra looks in public when they see the slight discolorations but other than that… it’s a ok.” I paused, before continuing “So… hows meeting an old friend like?”

“Happy. Really happy.” she’d respond, proudly. “I’d only wish Rachel was here. Then we’d all be a big happy family.”

We walked a few extra paces, before we realised that Max was really far behind. 

“Come on, slowpoke!” Chloe’d yell

“Hold on… my body isn't built for this much exercise you know….” she said with disapproval. To be honest though, Max seemed really off the whole day. Like there was something on her mind throughout all of this. I’d expected her to be happy: after all, they haven’t met each other like what? Five years? Especially since Max really did care about Chloe. 

At the top of the hill, I could see why Chloe chose this place. The view was magnificent; overlooking the entire bay. Thousands of people were below us… all living their own lives with their own hopes and worries. All under the bubble that is Arcadia Bay. Entire generations probably lived and died here, never getting the chance to properly leave. Chloe doesn’t like it: it was the breeding ground for many of her most traumatizing moments. Me personally… it ain’t that bad. I’d even go as far as to say that the time I’ve spent here so far has been the best few weeks of my life in recent memory. All because of one person: Max Caulfield.

Max Caulfield joined us on the bench shortly after she reached the top of the hill. The wind added to the general peaceful vibe of the place. I’d imagine Chloe went here multiple times over the last few years to just… think. 

“Hey Max… you really took one for Team Chloe back there. 

“I wish there was an official ceremony and all, but I welcome your return to the club.”

Chloe hit me lightly in the shoulder as I made that joke. Heh. 

“I’m not as brave as the both of you…. And yes, David is indeed a step-douche.” She continued, “Has he always been this way?

“Well Mr Madsen is quite nice to me at school so-”

Chloe interrupted- “That’s cuz youre a real teachers pet at Blackwell. Plus, you never get in trouble at school so-”

“That’s not tru- okay fine. That’s true.”

“He even picked on poor Kate Marsh today… that guy has issues.”

Shit… he did? 

“I know that girl. Only a true bully would pick on her.” 

Since when did Chloe know Kate Marsh?

She continued- “He has alot of secret files. Rambo over here still thinks hes in the army gathering intelligence.”

“Take it easy on him you guys”, I argued, “He’s a veteran so give him some leeway.”

“Doesn’t excuse him for being a dick. I still don’t know what mom sees in him.”

Fair enough Chloe. Fair enough.

“Did you take a look into his files Max?” Chloe’d ask

“You know… I wanted to- but I realise I had enough mystery in my life right now.”

“I bet he has some serious porn in there. I’m willing to bet hes into some pretty hardcore shit.”

Me and Max were quiet. Chloe’s over here putting some actual thought into what her stepfather does it off to. Yuck and ew x20. Fuck… now I’m picturing it as well. 

I was the first to talk. “Sometimes Chloe… ignorance is bliss.”

She groaned. “No wonder I’m so miserable, everyone in this town knows everybody’s secrets.”

“What’s Nathan’s secret?” Max asked.

“He sells drugs. Shocker, amiright? And… he also dosed me with some shit in his room.”

The fuck? “When did this happen Chloe?”

“I met him in some bar that didn’t card me. I thought it would be easy to you know… “

“Know what Chloe?” Me and Max said in unison.

“Urgh… I thought he was so blazed that it would be an easy score. I needed the money. Not only for my debts… but also for uh. Me and Rachel. If she came back.”

“Oh my god Chloe…” Max exclaimed in total shock. I was simply in awe.

“I woke up suddenly, and I realised I was in his room. That pervert was smiling, crawling toward me, camera in hand. Everything was a blur. I wanted to kick him the balls, but ended up knocking a lamp over instead. I bumrushed the door in the chaos.”

“Jesus Chloe. That is so fucked up. I’m so furious right now.” I could see Max grit her teeth as she was talking.

“Agreed Max. Seriously though Chloe, it could’ve gone much much worse. Especially with all the missing students at Blackwell and-”

Max interjected. “That’s why you met him in the bathroom? He brought a gun, didn’t he?”

“I thought I could try and get some money from him for me to stay quiet. Bringing that gun was his last mistake.”

“He’s still at large. That’s why I told Principal Wells-”

“Congrats Max. I feel safer already.” Chloe rolled her eyes mockingly. “Honestly though Max, seeing you here after so long is like-”

“Destiny?” They both exchanged looks, before Chloe looked dejectedly out on the open ocean. I’m pretty sure she felt this way because it reminded her of Rachel. Me and Max tried comforting her, but she shrugged off our hands only to stand up. She took several steps closer to the edge. We followed.

“If this is destiny Max, I hope we find her. You too Laura. For some reason, something brought the two of you into my lives at this very moment. I miss Rachel so much.”

I tried to raise enough courage to say a few words, but Max shut me down quickly with one of her looks. Chloe continued- “This shitpit has taken away everyone I’ve ever loved. I’d like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass forever…”

It was as if Chloe’s words pierced Max’s heart. She stumbled backwards, head in hands, on the verge of falling. It looked involuntary- I managed to grab onto her before she collapsed to the ground.

“Max!” we’d both yell

This has happened before hasn’t it? Back in New York. They’re definitely connected. If Max had the power then, could she have the power now? I didn’t look surprised whatsoever. Chloe picked up on that.

“She do this often Laura?”

“Uh… no?” I answered uncertainly

“Well shit. Now I gotta take yet another person to a hospital. I hate them so much La-”

“Relax Chloe. I’m sure she just fainted or something, lack of water? I dunno? Let’s jus wai-”

Suddenly, Max’s entire body jolted up. Her blue eyes, no longer pleasant but inflamed. My gosh… was she going to cough up blood now? 

“Max I got you… you okay?”

She tried to wrestle herself out of my grip but I held on tight. “Max… Max!”

She shook her head- “It’s real… I’m back… oh my god it’s real… Chloe? Laura? It’s really true…” she spoke with heavy breaths, hyperventilating along the process. Chloe then lowered herself to my level, and looked Max straight in the eyes. She looked much more concerned than I was. 

“Max what’s going on? You totally blacked out for a second.”

“I didn’t- didn’t blackout... I had another vis- vision… this town is gonna get wiped by a tornado-”

Tornado? That seems too farfetch’d to be true. Tornados don’t often wipe entire towns nowadays… do they? And plus, I don’t think it’s smart to be trusting a vision someone had over some actual proof. But then again… back in 2017… that wasn’t scientific… was it? I dont even know what to believe anymore.

“Oregon gets about five tornadoes every 20 years Max. You just zoned out.”

I slowly let go of Max as we all assumed crouch level stances. Her eye’s pleaded with us as she continued to talk. “No, no. I saw it. I could actually feel the electricity in the air.”

I finally spoke up- “Max… take deep breaths. You fainted, that’s all. No tornado is coming to Arcadia Bay, did you hear what Chloe said? Relax…”

She grabbed on to my hand in response. “Look at me Laura. I’m not crazy. There’s something else I need to tell you both. It’s hardcore.”

I’m sorry Max. I can’t bring myself to believe you right now. Even with all the weird shit you got me into, this seems like a fluke. Arcadia Bay was never hit by a tornado in 2017. Time travel is messy… but that’s the only justification I can give for not believing you right now.

“Talk to us Max.” said a startled Chloe

“I- I had the same vision earlier on in the day. When I came out of it, I realised I could reverse time. Like I said, not crazy.”

I had no words. This changes everything.

“But high, right?”

“Listen to me Chloe. How’d you think I saved you in the bathroom?”

Holy shit. Fucking goosebumps.

“By reversing time? Yeah sure….”

I wanted to speak up. Fucking talk Laura!

“I- I- Chloe! She’s telling the truth.”

Both of them gave me puzzled looks, with one more stronger than the other.

Max continued. “I saw you get shot Chloe. I saw you actually die. I was able to go back in time to hit the fire alarm before-”

The rest of the words coming out from her mouth had no more meaning to me. It felt like an out of body experience. Thoughts were coming and going so fast it was hard to keep track of what I was actually thinking about. Signals appearing, left right and center, before disappearing entirely. Max and Chloe continued to speak but- I simply couldn’t engage with them. Then it happened: snow. Literal snowflakes, falling from the sky, in about 80 degree temperatures. 

What the fuck is actually happening right now Laura?


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey uh Chloe. Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you both soon then?”

Chloe readied her hands on the steering wheel as we said our goodbyes. I doubt Max and Chloe would have much to talk about on the way back to the dorms anyway. Today was one heck of a day but sometimes that brings out the longest of silences from people. I, on the other hand, had myself a family dinner to attend later tonight.

As Chloe and Max drifted off, I was greeted at the door by my father. The walk up the pathway felt heavier than most days, all weird events considered, but we both reached in for an embrace as he invited me inside. The idle positions of both family cars disappeared from my view as the door closed behind me.

“Welcome home Laura,” he said happily, “Your siblings should be at the table by now. Go see your mother if there’s anything you can do to help.”

My second home was brightly lit for the occasion, with candles occupying spaces that were not touched by the artificial lights. Everything looked pristine, as per usual, due to my mother’s insistence on keeping our home neat and tidy. The floors were scrubbed meticulously, a massive achievement considering it was a one woman job, and the air was coated with a light fragrance which helped set the tone even more. I haven’t been here in a few days… maybe even a week. Everything was technically the same, aside from the candles, but at the same time it felt really different. Was everything prepared just for me? This must be how people feel like when they visit our home.

Speaking of home, I still have trouble getting my head around the fact that my Durham house was one of the things that transferred over- with little to no changes. That made me wonder: how many other Durham related items transferred over as well? And why just this house in particular. So many questions, and no answers. I didn’t bother questioning it further.

Making my way out of the small foyer, I was surprised to see that my younger sister was already seated at the dining table accompanied by a man of Hispanic descent. He wore a tan buttoned up shirt with rolled sleeves as well as blue jeans; something about his fit build tells me he’s a mechanic. The Hispanic man looked old enough to be in the middle age, but he still had the humor from his youth. Dawn spared no expenses laughing at whatever jokes the mechanic had to say. I, for one, did not remember any Hispanic mechanics close to our family back in my Durham days. This was someone new.

“Well well Dawn, looks like your older sister is back. “

“Hi Laura, how was your day?”

Dawn’s smiles are always the cutest. “Strange…. Life is strange… no? Did you see the snow outside?”

She pondered at my answer before thinking of a reply “Yep. Me and Adam were playing outside the house when it happened. I thought I was gonna be able to make snow angels… until I realised they melted as they landed. I was quite sad. Then Adam made fun of me for it.” 

Adam loved to annoy Dawn just for the sake of it. Back at Durham, I can recall so many memories of Adam getting in trouble with mom or dad just because he annoyed Dawn. The favouritism towards the youngest child is real.Their relationship can definitely be summarised as love-hate but I have no doubt Dawn prefers Adam over me. I think Dawn sees me as more of a role model rather than someone she plays with. I remember it took me some time to get used to this facet growing up. 

“Hey Laura? I think your mother needs you for something. She’s in the kitchen.”

I also didn’t think that other people would be joining us for dinner today. It’s even more significant now considering it’s someone I don’t know. Making my way to the kitchen, I caught my mother halfway in the process of transferring food from pan to plate. It smelled amazing. 

“Hi darling, I’m glad you could join us for dinner today.” This was the first time I decided to join them for dinner since I arrived in Arcadia Bay. Back in Durham, they emphasized these sorts of meals everyday but it wasn’t always so lavish.

“I’m always glad to be eating your cooking, really. Nothing beats it in my experience.” I paused, before continuing “The man in the dining room mentioned you needed my help for something? Before I do it though, I didn’t really expect anyone else to come.”

She took off her mittens before scanning my appearance “You dress fine, so there’s no reason to change.”

Typical. I was half expecting her to tell me to shower or something.

“It’s only him Laura. He’s a friend of your dads; he comes here from Seattle on a business trip. Please fetch your younger brother for dinner please. He’s not responding to my texts so I’m assuming he’s sleeping. Wake him up.”

Leaving behind the freshly prepared pizza was tougher than I’d imagined. Reentering the dining room, I could still see that the Hispanic man was entertaining my sister with his jokes. 

“Laura! Laura! You wanna hear a joke?”

I guess I could spare some time with Dawn before I needed to face the monster that is my brother waking up. 

“Uh sure. Hit me.”

She and the Hispanic man shared giggles together as he gave her a nod of approval. 

“Okay Laura… why are pirates, pirates?”

“I dunno, why?”

“Because they arrrrrrrrrrrrr”

The pair burst into another wave of laughter as soon as the letter r was stretched. I couldn’t help but laugh alongside them, albeit of weaker intensity. It was a funny joke nonetheless. Dawn must be having a blast with this guy; who exactly is he? 

Maybe Adam would know. 

His door wasn’t even fully closed as I neared his room. The very short corridor leading to each of my sibling’s personal areas was dimly lit, but Adam’s room in itself was almost pitch black. No lights were on, and that was very peculiar indeed. The obvious conclusion was that he was sleeping, but who sleeps this early on in the night? Based on my memory: Adam was neither the type to sleep early or the type to sleep without the door closed. To make matters even more eerie, a faint and feeble ray of light could be seen through the doorway, likely to be from an artificial source. 

Taking a few more additional steps, I slowly opened the door in front of me to get a bigger picture. The aforementioned ray of light turned out to be created from the TV in his room, which was broadcasting static on mute. Flicking the light switch didn’t warrant any results as well. My eyesight prevented me from seeing any further details from turning significant, but what I could see was what looked to be the outline of a hump where he usually sleeps. 

“Adam… Adam…” I tried calling his name out a few times, to no avail. There was no way I was going to stumble around in the dark with potential minefields on my path. I tried again, making my voice more stern. Still no answer.

Great. Pirates didn’t need to navigate through minefields… So why was I doing it? Tiptoeing through his room, I treadly lightly to lessen the impact of an object in my way. His room was very untidy, the complete opposite of mine. Approaching my destination, my vision got worse and worse as I strayed further away from the corridor. Not to mention the creepy TV as well; weird kids and creepy tvs don't go well together. This whole mission was quickly turning into a horror movie trope. No way I was going to be the first one to die in a future movie.

My heart was beating faster and that made my general pace much slower. Any more time spent here unnecessarily- 

From the shadows behind me, I could feel a pair of potent eyes suddenly latch on to me. The aura… akin to how you feel when you think you’re being watched. Before I could even move an inch, a large figure rose from the darkness, shrieking in a familiar tone. I screamed in response as I stumbled forwards in shock, barrelling through whatever obstacles lay in front of me before I crashed to the floor. Turning my face towards the figure, I looked on in fear. The shadow stepped into the faint ray of light, outlining his figure better in the process. My heartbeat instantly returned to normal. Fucking Adam and his pranks.

He took off his mask. Even with the lack of light, I could see the massive grin he had on his face. Ooh… how badly he wanted to be punched. “Hahaha you should see the look you have on your face right now L! Like the mask? It’s the shinigami from-”

I slowly got back on my feet, tensing my fists in the process. “Real funny Adam, seriously… urgh mom wants you downstairs for dinner…” I shrugged past his shoulder as I made my way through the doorway, unwavering. “Were you gonna scare mom or dad the same way? What if it was Dawn…”

He kept the same, wide grin on his face. “Course I knew it was you L! Gotta give you a mini welcoming party, ya know?”

I scoffed in reply. I couldn’t even put an effort to care anymore. Not after what happened today.

*short timeskip*

All six of us were seated at the dining table, enjoying mother’s home cooked Italian food for the last few minutes or so. It was void of any convos, probably due to how amazing the food tasted, but I knew it wouldn’t stay quiet for long. I guess I could start the first topic of discussion for today. 

“So uh Dad… you hear about Edward Snowden and the NSA?”

Ahh… the fact that I remember this specific event from this specific year sends butterflies to my stomach. It really makes me relive memories of when me and my dad would speak about political matters over dinner. Our family was open like that. Something which I fail to recognise to this day.

Clearing the food in his mouth, he replied “He’s in Russia now right?”

“Yep. That means that the government is spying on us and it’s confirmed!”

“That’s all still crazy talk Laura. We don’t know for sure the full story just yet.”

“We do know Dad! Look at the files he leaked… I don't want no pervy agent spying on my daily routines…”

He gave me a look of disapproval. “I’m sure Esteban over here would agree with me on how the significance of the issue is overplayed-”

The Hispanic man chuckled. “No Robert, I’m with Laura here. You Yankees are so technologically advanced meanwhile back in Mexico the government can’t even keep many areas of land under control.”

Esteban was his name, right? He’s new to my life. “So…. Esteban? What brings you to Arcadia Bay?”

“Some rich couple here paid me to fix their car personally, it’s quite vintage and unique actually,” he paused to face Adam, “Sean says hello by the way. I thank you for playing with him often, even though you two are unable to meet in real life.”

Adam lit up. “And how are my favourite Diaz brothers doing? Hows little Daniel, Sean tells me he's quite the troublemaker…”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh how it reminds me of someone….”

“If one thing is true Laura, it’s that you will learn to cherish all moments you used to have with your siblings when you grow up. Siblings fight… it’s normal. They may say hurtful things to each other. But in the end, blood is thicker than water. If only Sean would realise that…”

Man this guy holds a lot of wisdom. I can see why Dawn enjoys his company so much. And the thing is, he’s dead right on that. My brother may be an ass at times, but we both shared the torment of our parents together. There’s no denying that. And after going through all that, I left him. I left this family behind, forever. How must he feel, knowing that his older sister abandoned him? Betrayed him? I don’t regret leaving; I just wish I could’ve done it better…

“Don’t worry Esteban! Me and my sister are inseparable! I’ll never leave her willingly”

“I hope that’s really the case Adam. I know very well what happens to a family who loses a vital member”, he paused before continuing, “It’s… especially difficult on Sean. You both should meet each other some day. Properly.”

Hold that thought Laura. Sean Diaz? Daniel Diaz? The runaway Diaz brothers. Holy shit. In a few years, they become fugitives. In just a few years, they turned from playing video games and annoying each other to running away from cops to the Mexican border. How… why…. were they here? They have to be connected. They have to be, surely. But how? I’ve been here one month and I haven't noticed any mention of any Diaz thus far. 

“I’m sure you all heard about the snow by now?” My mother’s tone was firm as she glanced at every person at the table. Me and my siblings gave her a collective nod. “I’m not a scientist, but doesn’t that raise any bad omens? I think Adam should stick close to us just in case something does happen.”

Come on mom. You rarely let me go anywhere at his age without supervision, and I’m pretty sure Adam feels the same. He’s stuck to you, irregardless of what happens. Adam gave me a slight nod to affirm my thoughts.

“Speaking of the snow, where were you when it struck Laura?” My father’s eyes locked onto mine sharply

I wonder where he’s going with this. “I think I must’ve been sightseeing around the town or something. All I know is that I was not at school.”

“Sightseeing with who?”

Ah. Okay. So he saw the truck outside then.

“Urgh alright dad, I’m hanging around Chloe again. Is that what you want to hear?”

My mother expressed her displeasure through her facial expressions. “Problematic girls hanging around our children. First it was Chloe, and now it’s this Lucy Jones-”

“Mom leave her out of it. We’re just friends!”

“Adam we caught you red handed with a bong in your hands. Next to a girl who was also holding a bong in her hands.”

Damn Adam another girl? Why don’t I know the name of this one? My face quickly transitioned to one of a coy smile.

Esteban gave his two cents. “Daisy, I think it’s normal for all kids to grow up in contact with some form of drugs… weed or not. I think Sean’s gonna head into that phase soon as well.”

“He’s only 14 Esteban… at least Laura over here can keep her morals strong. That Chloe stunk of weed the last time I met her, unless-”

I stopped her before she could finish. “Nope. Still no weed for me mom. I’m a good girl.” I mockingly gave her a big grin much to her distaste. I had to lie.

“Laura, darling. I thought you stopped talking with her? We were so happy when we heard you did-”

You should hear the reason as to why I did that. It would blow your minds… literally.

“-suddenly hanging out with her again?”

“Well Dad said it would be fine as long as you both didn’t have to see her so… I’m sticking by that.” My mother rolled her eyes in response. 

“Things are getting a little heated over here, so let’s just relax and enjoy your mother’s cooking alright?” Esteban back at it again with his words of wisdom.

*short timeskip*

Lying in my old bed again felt really nice. It was still comfy as my mother continued to clean and maintain my room in my absence. The next few hours flew by relatively quickly, as I spent all of it underneath covers, and I used it to catch up on all the videos I missed from the last few days; 2013 had gems like RayWilliamJohnson as well as JennaMarbles… oh how times change. As the end of the day neared, I received a message from the one and only.

Chloe: you better be awake  
Chloe: come to Two Whales tomorrow at 8:30  
Chloe: max will be there as well  
Chloe: it might be awkward with my mom  
Chloe: but uh if she does ask  
Laura: do i tell her that you tried to make out with me? :sunglasses:  
Chloe: sure   
Chloe: dont u forget the part where u ditched me like a total newb

I felt a bit uneasy now.

Laura: cuz I am Chloe...  
Chloe: WOW  
Chloe: first the snow, now this  
Chloe: call me surprised i didnt think that u of all people would you know  
Laura: i’m an innocent and sheltered child :pleading_face:  
Laura: do you understand now why I kinda left?  
Chloe: hmm  
Chloe: we’ll talk more tomorrow  
Laura: alright then, gn!!!

Yikes… I’m now slightly apprehensive that I told her that in the first place. I’ve never really been in serious relationships before and I’ve always been a bit hesitant to attend parties. Even in 2017… at the nimble age of 20 years old, I still had my card… just waiting for the right moment I guess. There was really no point discussing this right now, considering I needed my sleep for tomorrow’s PE class, but if I really wanted to change my new life for the better.

Would the right moment be with Chloe?


	18. Chapter 18

“Laura, I’m going to sum up the courage to ask her now.”

Leaning against the pillars of the Prescott Dormitory, me and Warren stood near the entrance, awaiting the same person. Similar circumstances could be said for yesterday, and if the same situation were to follow, then… Nathan would show up anytime soon. I did have class with him earlier today, but he didn’t seem like his usual arrogant self. He was oddly quiet.

“Oooh boy. Good luck. Some serious shit went down yesterday, but I’m pretty sure she’ll accept.”

He let out an awkward smile. “Thanks, Laura. And remember, be my wing- you know. Person.”

No worries Warren. I’ll try my best!

Max Caulfield exited the doors of our shared dorms gracefully, navigating her way through the pathways towards us. Chloe wanted to meet up in about 45 minutes, so it wouldn’t make sense for me to not go together with Max. After all, we did have lots to talk about. The only question was when.

“Max! Get over here.”

“Hey Warren. What are you doing here?”

“I dunno…. Waiting? For a call?” The boy couldn't stop nervously chuckling as he struggled to complete a full sentence. Sigh. 

“What Warrens MEANS to say, Max, is that he wanted to say hello to us after the freak show that happened yesterday. Well, that’s why he approached me anyways.” Boom. Am I a good co-pilot or not? 

“By the way, thank you for stepping in Warren. Me and Laura both appreciate it. You were pretty badass.”

His cheeks turned into a light shade of red as he opened his mouth to reply. “I got knocked on my ass by that dick,” he paused, “In the end… that makes me a personal superhero.” Warren’s eyes were now full of pride, glimmering in an otherwise sunny day. 

“You’re a real everyday hero Warren. You stood up to a bully, and it was awesome”

“Putting aside how me and Max ditched you for someone else whilst you were on top of him…”

“Yeah I was just about to ask you… she’s pretty punk rock. How do you know her?”

I was glad to see that Max no longer showed regret when she spoke about her old friend. That was a sign that things were looking better in their friendship.. 

“Chloe Price? Yeah… we haven’t seen each other in a long time, that’s all. She knows Laura here too.”

“That also begs another question: what did Nathan Prescott want with you Max?”

Random thought alert. Could Max reverse time at will?

“I busted him in the bathroom with a gun. I’ll give you the story later. Principal Wells should be taking care of it now, I hope.”

What side effects are incurred each time she reverses?

“Weird fucking week. Like that random snowfall yesterday.”

Things are getting off topic. I quickly shrugged Warren’s wrist to signal him in.

“Uh Max. Speaking of dystopia… they’ll be a Planet of the Apes marathon at a drive in soon. Let’s go Ape?”

“Is Laura coming?”

Yikes. I gotta cover for him fast. 

“Yea sorry, I already told Warren that I’m busy on that date. Guess it’ll just be the both of you guys then. Alone.” I said with a rising smirk.

“Then… uh... sure? That’s exactly what I need right now… old school ape films.”

I mentally hi-fived Warren as I silently celebrated. Even he was just as surprised.

“Well, that was easier than I thought. Cool. I’ll text you the info.”

“Anyways Warren, me and Max are going out for lunch now and time’s running out. We’ll see you later then?”

“Sure. See you guys around.” Warren gave me a nod of approval just before we turned our backs on him. I should really be entering the airforce for real if my piloting is this good. Maybe I could sell my services as a love consultant or something cliche like that. Bet I’ll make a lot of bucks, ontop of what I already have now. 

First things first Laura. Once you pass the date that’s carved on your wrist, that’s when you can actually celebrate. Anything past this Friday is completely unknown. I need answers from Max herself. I just hope I’ll get the ones I want to hear.

Me and Max didn’t exchange words as we walked towards the bus near the entrance of our school. I can recall the very first time I used this bus to go to the Two Whales diner… how I first met Chloe. Crazy to think that it’s been that long since then. As soon as we got into connecting seats, I asked her the first question.

“Maxine. Max. You there? You seem… I dunno.”

She sighed. “Yesterday was just so… exhausting you know? And I feel today might add on to that.”

I don’t think that’s a reasonable expectation considering we’re meeting Chloe later. But eh. 

“I feel you. But couldn’t you have… I dunno? Reversed time to make things less exhausting.”

“It’s… complicated, really.”

“Well okay then. Can I get a demonstration? Do something that proves to me that you can actually reverse time.”

“I can tell you the names of everyone in your family.”

Pffft. I wouldn’t be surprised if she got them all; I might’ve revealed it to her already and she could just have a really good memory.

“Fine. Go ahead.”

“Okay… Robert’s your father. Daisy’s your mother. You have two siblings: Adam & Dawn.”

Easy enough. “Not convinced just yet. Do more.” Of course I was convinced, else there's no other reason for me being here four years in the past. I just needed to play the game.

“Hmm. Last night, a person named Esteban…. Diaz. Came over to your house.”

“Wow.” That proves it, doesn't it? Unless of course she knows Esteban already… but I doubt that. I need something more. Something I’m certain I haven’t told her since I’ve been here. I could tell her- no. Basic time travel rules Laura; obey them. Something else. Think.

“Something more Max. Something more… concrete.”

“Well I could tell you what you’re holding in your pockets, but there’s nothing in them. Hmm. I can tell you what’s going to happen in the next few minutes or so.”

“Sure.”

“First, your phone is going to ring. It turns out to be your sister. Next, Luke Parker is gonna ask you out. He’s at the back of the bus right now. After that, a police car will pass directly next to this bus and the driver will be smoking a cigar.”

“That should be enough. Let’s see if Max is truly the timemaster… or a fraud.” Wait. Did she mention someone asking me out?

Expectedly, my phone vibrated as the bus came to a halt. Max was spot on; the only new message I received was one from Dawn herself. It was strange to be getting a message from my younger sister this early on in the day, considering she had school and such, but this point only strengthened Max’s case. After a very quick exchange, I found out that Dawn didn’t attend school today due to an unforeseen dentist appointment, and that she was texting me if she could borrow my hairdryer since her one broke. I didn’t have any reason to say no, so I allowed it.

“Well Max, you got the first moment right. Now let’s wait for the rest- wait. Before I forget, did you say someone would be asking me out?”

Max clumsily grinned as Luke approached our seats from his place at the back of the bus. I didn’t really talk to Luke at all over my last two months here, but I remembered his face I guess. We share some classes together but our interactions in those classes are limited, as he hangs out with his people and I hang out with mine. Didn’t really think he had a crush on me though.

“Hey Laura. And Max.”

“Hi Luke. What’s up?”

“People are really talking about what happened yesterday between the both of you and Nathan. You guys okay? Max… you gave him quite the scratch.”

“People are talking about it?” Max’s reply was weird, almost disingenuous. Urgh… she must be loving this whole time travel thing. It must give her a lot of power.

“Yeah. Just bits and pieces though. I myself am cool with anyone who hurts Nathan. Didn’t you stand up for Daniel as well Laura? You’re really the people’s savior ya know.”

“Thanks? I guess?” I was really hoping Max was wrong but I knew for a fact that she wasn’t. Luke… isn’t exactly my type and I didn’t want to be mean and reject him outright either. Plus… I still had Chloe… whatever our thing is. Getting into a new relationship now would just make matters much more worse.

“So Laura. I uh was thinking-”

In the corner of my vision, I could see what appears to be the outline of a cop car slowly entering the same halt position as our bus. Max slowly nudged me in her direction to signal me toward the front of the car, but current circumstances didn’t allow me to see the driver properly.

“-and all, so do you want to go on a date?”

“Erm… Well I- I’m not really looking to go into a relationship right now. Yeah…”

Luke looked regretful he even asked, but that facial expression soon faded away into one of relief as he asked me another question. “Phew. I was scared there; I thought you picked someone else over me or something… hell- I thought you picked Nathan.”

“What?” I was genuinely confused now.

“I thought you picked someone else over me?”

“No, no. Only you asked me out so far. What’s happening Luke?”

“That’s strange. Some of my friends were thinking of asking you out before the Vortex Club party this Friday. I thought maybe I could get the headstart on all of em.”

October the 11th is this Friday.

“Weird… but so far you’re the only one that has asked. Wait, is this some sort of challenge you all are doing together?”

“I guess you could say that. Has Nathan asked you out?”

I felt disgusted. “Why the hell would Nathan Prescott ask me out.”

“Dunno Laura. I hate him as much as you do, but that guy talks about you non stop all the time. That photography teacher… What was his name? Mark Jefferson? Yea me and the boys have seen the both of them talk alot together.”

“Jeez what does he have to say anyway?”

“I’d rather not answer that Laura.”

I felt Max nudge me once more toward the cop car and this time I finally made the effort to turn around. Sigh. The driver was holding a cigar. 3 for 3 Max.

“Anyways Laura, I’ll return to my seat now. I’m sad that I got rejected but I’m glad I came out of this situation happy. You take care of yourself alright? And keep doing you Laura.”

As Luke returned to the back of the bus, I couldn’t help but get lost in his last words. 

‘Keep doing you Laura’

Heh. If only I got that advice when I was younger.

“So Laura. You believe me now?”

“Yep. That’s 3/3. What a fucking phenomenal power Max,” remembering of New York I continued, “What else can you do with it?”

“That’s all so far. I haven’t really had the time to experiment…”

“On to the other elephant in the room, how was meeting Chloe like?”

“Exhilarating, to say the least. I guess you being there makes it less awkward? But at the same time, you both have a past that I don’t know much of…”

Don’t be so sly Max. You could’ve gotten the details from me using your time travel power thingy and I wouldn’t have even known. 

“You see this eye? Chloe damaged it accidentally when we were hanging out once.”

“Why didnt you tell me you met her?”

“Well, you did say you wanted a drama free month at Blackwell right? I just hope that you’re settled enough, now that you’ve actually met her.”

Her eyes were painted with sorrow. “Kate’s not doing too well right now. It pains me to see her like this. And I think Nathan has something to do with it.”

Nathan Prescott. If he ever comes close to me again, I’ll make him regret it. I probably need to speak to Mr Jefferson about it as well, considering how close the both of them are. Maybe he can shed some light on Nathan’s case.

The bus came to its final stop as we reached the Two Whales diner. 

Time to introduce Chloe to Timemaster Caulfield.


End file.
